Mike's Plans
by mickey160
Summary: Mike Newton will do anything to have Bella be his...
1. Port Angeles Street Nightmare

My nightmare played over again in front of my eyes. Walking down the Port Angeles Street, and being followed by the men. But this time it wasn't the four that had haunted my dreams for months now. Mike Newton was in their place. And there was no Edward there to come and pull me from the path of the closely approaching predator that was slowly coming closer and closer to me.

My mind was screaming at me to run, but another part of me knew I wouldn't make it ten strides.

He crept closer and closer until he was inches from my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he caressed lovingly, "how beautiful you are tonight."

"Get away from me!" I whispered.

"Fear is a sign of passion, Bella. We both know that I can give you everything that the idiot Edward is unwilling to. Just come with me."

"Get away." I hissed.

"I don't think I will at the exact moment, thank you."

"Remember that Charlie is a cop. If you hurt me, he won't hesitate to throw you strait into jail."

"Oh really," Mike laughed, "he's the one that agreed _I'm_ better than Cullen." He said that last word with as much hatred as he could muster.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why?" he ordered, becoming extremely angry. "Do you not agree with your dear father?" he sneered.

"Edward is a thousand times better than you will ever wish to be!"

"Would you like to confirm that? My lips are free for experimentation."

"You're worse than Jacob Black!"

"The dorkishly tall kid from La Push? I doubt I could be that bad. Still, you'll never know unless you examine all of your options."

"Get away from me or I'll scream!"

"And who will hear your scream, princess? There's nobody around for blocks."

"I'll kick you where there is no turning back."

"Whoa, Bella. We don't need to get carried away, now do we?"

"Who's the one getting carried off?" I asked while slowly advancing on him.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

"Just giving you what you deserve."

**Reviews?**

**Honestly, this story has progressed quite a bit so if you like it at all, I favor later chapters.**

**I also just posted a new story- Boarding Bella, which I like a lot myself… maybe more than this one…**


	2. Kidnapped

"I'm warning you, Bella

**This is the longer version of the first Chapter two.**

"I'm warning you, Bella. I'm not afraid to fight."

"Then why are you cowering in the corner like a little scared baby?"

"Turn around."

I slowly looked over my shoulder and instantly felt like jelly. Tyler was standing a mere foot behind me, with a satisfied smirk painted on his face.

"Why hello, Bella," he greeted, "did you miss me?"

I did the only logical thing that I could think of- I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could with no holding back.

"Holy crap, Bella!" Mike shouted then covered my mouth. "You don't want us to get caught, now do you?"

"Get her to the car!" Tyler ordered.

I fought as hard as I could, kicking with all my might while trying to get out of Mike's strong grip. Tyler responded by grabbing my legs so that I was slung in between the two of them, as useless as a rag doll.

"Put her in the back seat, quickly!" Tyler hissed.

They threw me through the door onto the leather seat of Tyler's car… but this wasn't his car, I knew _that_ for sure.

"Now be a good girl, Bella and don't do anything stupid," Mike said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at them.

"Come on," Tyler said, "let's go before somebody comes looking for her."

#

I woke up to a throbbing pulse in my head and softness under my body. The room spun and black spots danced in front of my eyes as I sat up to take in my surroundings. I was on an air mattress covered with a fleece blanket and a gigantic pillow that I had always seen in stores but never had the money to buy.

"She's awake," I heard someone whisper.

I turned my head towards the voice and immediately started shaking uncontrollably. Mike and Tyler were sitting on a couch, staring intently at me.

"Why hello, Sleeping Beauty," Mike said, "you really are the most beautiful girl when you are sleeping. Too bad we only have a small air mattress."

"What? Were you two planning on sleeping together?" I retorted.

"Well," Mike explained, "if the bed were big enough, then yes, in a way. Just that you would be in between us; and you would probably be wearing more than you are now."

I looked down at my half- covered body and blushed deep red. "Give me back my clothes," I ordered through clenched teeth. They had taken my t-shirt and pants, leaving me in only my undergarments.

"Well why should we?" Tyler mused, "You seemed a lot comfortable without them on."

"Here you go, Bella," Mike said then threw a pile of clothes at me, "but one of us is going to have to go get you some more clothes so that you don't have to wear that same outfit during your visit."

"Where am I? Why am I here?" I questioned.

"You are in the basement," Tyler started, "of a place that we can't tell you the name of. And you are here because you need to take yourself away from _Cullen_ for awhile and explore the possibilities that you have besides him."

"If by _possibilities_ you mean you guys, I would rather go now and save others the trouble of finding me. Especially Edward."

"I would rather have your precious _Edward_ come and find you himself. It'll only take him a couple of years… nobody besides us two know where and how to get here," Tyler said.

"You guys already have girlfriends," I stated.

"Yes, but we would both drop them in seconds if we were offered you," Mike answered.

"How do you expect to keep me here? I'm not going to stay if I can help it."

"Then I guess you'll just have to be guarded 24/7," Mike countered.

"What about your parents? Won't they be worried when you aren't home?"

"My parents are out of town," Tyler said, "and Mike will be going home often. But sneaking out from his house is the easiest thing in the world."

"What about _my _parents? Charlie isn't going to be too thrilled when he finds out that I'm gone."

"Like we said before- it'll take years for anyone to even find this place. And by that time we will have moved to a new state with lots of sun and nobody that we would have to be afraid of," Mike fantasized.

"And what makes you think that I will cooperate?" I asked.

"We never said that you would," Tyler answered, "that doesn't keep us from forcing you, now does it?"

Mike came over and sat next to me. "Bella," he pleaded, "it would make everything so much more enjoyable if you would just cooperate." He reached over and picked up my crumpled shirt. "We can all get along, everybody happy," he gently reached over to me and slid my shirt on over my head. "Life isn't worth living if you don't take chances, Bella." Goosebumps popped up all over my body. The way that he was saying it, it was all so… alluring. Like it was true and I had been holding back from it… the possibilities that I never had thought of because Edward was my life. _Maybe Mike was right. I had been holding back on life._

**Yeah, I got a couple of questions wondering where Tyler came from- and honestly I don't know. He just kinda fit into the story, so I left him there.**


	3. Morning Wake Up

But Edward was my life

**CHAPTER 3!!**

But Edward _was_ my life. There wasn't any denying that.

"No, you're wrong," I said, then with more force "YOU'RE WRONG!"

"And why is that?" Mike asked.

"Edward _is_ my life. And I'm quite content with it staying that way." I could feel the tears starting to build up and fought against them. There was no way that I would let them see my weakness. "Please just let me out. I promise that if you do I won't tell Charlie that it was you. I'll tell him that I got lost in the woods. Just please, let me go."

"Bella, I don't think that you understand the point of this," Tyler started, "we took you to get you _away_ from Cullen. Not closer to him. It's unhealthy for you to be with him so much. You'll get hurt again, just like last time but worse. Make smart decisions, Bella, don't make the same mistake that you did last time in trusting him with your heart. We all know what good that did you."

"He had good reasons for leaving," I mumbled.

"Oh really?" Tyler countered, "Like what?"

"That's between him and me, so stay out of it!"

"Geez, Bella. It was just curiosity."

"Well then stop being curious!" I retorted.

"Okay, fine," Tyler responded, "let's try this again. Good morning Bella, would you like some breakfast?"

"What do you have?" I mumbled, disappointed that my stomach was grumbling for food against my will.

"Cereal," Tyler said.

"Fine," I agreed, "are you going to keep me down here or am I allowed to go upstairs?"

"Nice try, but you're staying down here," Mike said, "we already told you that you're not going anywhere. This is your home now."

"I wasn't going to try and run away!" I said, "You guys are horrible! All I want to do is get out of this basement and go upstairs to eat and you start screaming at me that I'm going to run away!"

"Probably because that would be the thing that you would most likely do," mike said.

"Why does it matter? Like you guys have said all morning, there is no way that anybody is going to find me here. Why can't I just go upstairs? It's not going to hurt anyone," I fought.

"Bella!" Mike shouted, "Just try and cooperate for once, instead of trying to do everything your own way and make it difficult for us!"

"Fine!" I snapped. I turned and crossed my arms tightly in front of myself, stuck in a pissed off manner.

"Um, Bella," Tyler began.

"What do you want?"

"Your pants…"

"What about them?"

"You kinda forgot to put them back on."

"Oh." I flushed crimson red then quickly pulled my pants on. "Why were you even looking?" I asked.

"It's a little hard not to considering you were sitting right in front of me."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Here's your cereal, Bella," Mike said then handed me a bowl of Rice Krispies.

"I can't eat those," I said.

"Why not?"

"Rice Krispies give me stomach aches," I answered, "and don't give me Frosted Flakes either- they have too much sugar."

"Then what do you want?" Mike hissed.

"Fruit loops are fine; or Frosted Mini Wheats."

"Fine," Mike retorted, "you're the hardest person I've ever met."

"I'm not sorry."

I turned around and sat stubbornly against the wall.

"But she's still the cutest person when she's angry," Tyler added.

"Just stay out of my life!" I screamed.

"Here, Bella," Mike said and put a bowl of Fruit Loops in my lap, "are you finally happy?"

I took the bowl and started to eat in silence.

"What's wrong with you?" Mike asked and wrapped his arms around my stone form. "You can't still be mad at us. This was all for your own good, you know."

I answered with an icy glare.

"Come on, Bella," Mike whined.

"She's not going to talk to you, dude," Tyler said.

"She'll talk to me," he said, "won't you, Bella?"

I looked at him with as much hatred that I could.

"Told you," Tyler laughed.

"If you talk to me, then you can go upstairs," Mike bargained.

I once again glared at him.

"If looks could kill, then you'd be dead man," Tyler said.

"And you would have been dead years ago," Mike retorted letting venom seep into every word.

"A little defensive, are we?" Tyler asked.

Mike pulled me into his lap and started stroking my hair. I tried to pull away but his grip stayed firm. "Don't fight the truth, Bella," he purred.

"Dude!" Tyler yelled from his perch on the couch, "Keep in mind that there are others in the room."

"Then get out," Mike answered simply, "go get Bella some more clothes and pick up some more food while you're at it."

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked, disbelief coating his voice. "I helped to get her here too. You don't get her all to yourself just because you feel like it."

"Who said I was keeping her to myself?" Mike asked then started stroking my legs. "Right now is just my turn."

I slapped Mike's searching hand but he just continued to rub his hand in what I assumed was supposed to be a calming way.

"Fine," Tyler began, "I'll go get some stuff, but when I get back, I better not have to interrupt anything."

"Don't worry about that. I'll give you the all clear sign."

Tyler turned and stomped out of the door, mumbling under his breath the entire time.

"Now that we're alone…" Mike suggested.

I quickly jumped up from his lap and ran to the wall. I looked over my shoulder and I wished for nothing more than to disappear on the spot. Mike was like a lion, slowly walking over to where I stood, shaking harder than I ever thought imaginable.

"Too bad you put all your clothes back on," Mike said, "it would have made things a lot easier if you hadn't."

I pushed off of the wall and tried to dart around him but was caught by two iron arms.

**HAHAHAHAHA! That was fun. I really wouldn't have typed more today but I have a deal to uphold cough Irish Froggy sneeze.**

**It really is pretty fun though. I'll try to do the next chapter ASAP, but since tomorrow is Father's Day, I don't think I can get another one up before then… maybe if I do more tonight, but idk.**


	4. Maniac Mike

**Chapter 4**

I kicked and fought against the arms that had blocked me from the door. Mike completely stepped in front of me and held my body close to his. No matter how hard I kicked, he didn't let go or even show the smallest hint of weakness.

"That's it, Bella. Let all your anger out," he cooed while stroking my hair.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched and pushed as hard as I could against the hard chest in front of me.

"Ah, the mute little dove can talk after all. Well maybe I'll have to do that more often if you refuse to speak again."

I pushed again, using his weight against him and made a mad dash for the door. I reached for the knob and turned it, only to find it locked. A frustrated sob escaped my lips as I tried to find some sort of weakness in the door.

"Sorry, Bella," the worst voice ever imaginable called from behind me, "we knew that you would try and escape, so a lock was installed on the outside. Not that I mind being stuck in here with you."

Another strangled sob emerged when I saw Mike once again stalking slowly towards me. I tried to find another exit, but come back empty handed. I felt like a mouse right before a snake struck at me **(j2luk, I love snakes and really think that they are portrayed as evil too much. I just thought of this analogy cuz my snake is at the moment curled up in my lap.)** My heart was beating as if it were supplying blood for 100 people, instead of just me.

"Don't fret, Bella. I'm just helping you explore your possibilities."

He came up in front of me again and started to caress my face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and jumped away from his hand hanging in the air.

"You are making this extremely difficult, Bella," he said, "It would be a lot better if you would just cooperate instead of making me go deaf every other minute."

I no longer worried about keeping the tears contained. I let them flow freely down my face and onto my shirt.

"Stop crying," Mike begged. "There's no reason for you to be crying. I haven't done anything to you."

"Kidnapping me isn't something?" I said while fighting back hysterics. "Keeping me locked in the basement of who knows where isn't anything?"

"Bella, that's for your own good, and you know it. Stop trying to fight what you know in your heart is true."

"What?" I retorted, "That this just proves how much better Edward is for me? That you would never make a decent husband? That you're cold hearted and only care about what is in it for you? Because _that_ has been proved to be correct!"

"Cullen will NEVER be better for you!" Mike thundered, "Only I can do everything for you!"

"You will NEVER be able to do ANYTHING for me, Mike! There is only one person in this entire world that can, and he's going to _kill_ you when he finds out that you held me against my will!"

"You're only being kept here to help _you_." Mike insisted.

"No, I'm being kept here to help YOU to try and take advantage of me! But I'll let you know right now that will never happen because you're the most horrible person I've ever met, and Tyler is coming in second."

The sound of the door opening caught both of our attentions. "Hey, guys. I could hear you from outside. You might want to tone it down a bit, Mike. We don't want somebody coming to inspect the place," Tyler warned.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT _NOW_!" I screamed.

"Do something to shut her up!" Tyler hissed.

I didn't realize what Mike was about to do until it was too late. His lips were glued to mine, his hands coming up and holding my head close to himself. It was rough, and I tried desperately to get away. The only thing that happened was that I felt two steel hands lock my arms to my side.

"Here, switch me Mike," Tyler said, "You're better at holding her arms back."

Mike reluctantly let go of me, only to grab my arms in a cage of his fingers. My scream was half way out when my air was cut off by Tyler showing _his_ mouth into mine. I could feel myself growing faint, and could tell that they would win. I couldn't go much longer without oxygen and already black spots were starting to form in front of my eyes. And in a second's heartbeat, I couldn't go any longer and fell to the floor.

**Dang that was hard. BUT I DID IT!**

**Sorry for leaving that kinda hanging, but I can't help it. That's the only way I could think of to end the chapter so I could put it up, cuz my mom is seriously getting mad that I'm not in the shower yet. **

**SO THERE YOU GO!!**

**I'll try to type more, but I can't promise when it'll get up. I'm busy for the next three days for at least half the day.**


	5. Alone with Tyler

I raised my head from the softness of the pillow and held the fleece blanket close to my body, trying to go back to my dream.

When I slept, my worries went away and I didn't have anything that scared me every moment that I spent in my horrible life.

"Bella," I heard. _Speaking of horrible._

"Get away from me," I answered.

"Bella, can I come in?" I recognized the voice as Tyler, and curled into a tight ball.

I heard the door opening and curled into an even tighter ball. "Bella?" he asked and lightly shook me. I flinched away from his touch and scooted to the edge of the bed. Tyler sighed, and the next thing I knew, the blankets were pulled from their position around me and I was staring into Tyler's face.

"Good, you're up."

"Stay away from me," I snapped.

"Come on Bella," Tyler whined. "If you don't get out of bed, then I'm taking you out myself."

I let out a screech and tumbled to the floor. "Oww," I moaned.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Tyler asked.

His hand traced my crumpled form, leaving burning patterns on my sensitive skin. "Do you need help up?"

I nodded my head, not able to talk because I was fighting back tears of pain and confusion.

Tyler lifted me into his arms and held me close with ease even though I tried to curl back into a ball. "Its okay, Bella. You'll be fine. Mike's not here- he went home for a bit."

_Mike._ My body fought to hold in the tears that threatened to escape. The mention of him let the memories of yesterday overwhelm me and pull me under. I was shaking uncontrollably, and Tyler was trying to keep me securely in his arms. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"I want to go home," I sobbed.

"Oh, Bella," Tyler soothed, "I know, I know. But you can't go. We've already explained this to you."

"I just want to go home," I said in a defeated voice, "can't you see that I'm unhappy here? That I won't _ever_ be able to be happy when I'm stuck here?"

"I wish I could let you go, but then nothing will change. You'll go back to Cullen and I will have to watch, day after day, you with him. And every time I see you, wish that it was _me_ that you held close to you. That _I_ could be the one to comfort you when you were sad. And that you wouldn't want me."

"I can't love you, Tyler. I never will be able to, even if I wanted to. My love for Edward has taken over every other thought that I've ever had. Even if he didn't love me anymore, I still wouldn't be able to love anyone else the way that I love Edward."

"Then you can't leave," Tyler said in a firm voice.

"Let me down," I requested.

"I will when we get to the family room," Tyler said without any type of emotion.

I squirmed against Tyler's grasp, but he only tightened his arms.

"Come on, Bella. You're just making this harder on yourself and me and Mike."

Tyler walked into a room and sat down on the couch, placing me in his lap. I tried to jump away, but he caught me before I had moved even a few inches off him.

"Stop it, Bella," he warned.

"Let go of me, Tyler!" I screamed.

"Just calm down and stop trying to kill me!" Tyler ordered.

He readjusted his grip on my body, forcing me into his chest. "See. Not so bad after all," he mused.

I kicked and struggled to get out of his grasp, but his arms became an iron cage locking me even closer to his body. I gasped for air when he tucked my head into the folds of his stomach and tried to remain conscious. Who knew what he would do if I passed out… all alone in the house… no one here but us… I didn't want to even consider the possibilities. I felt his chest harden when I drew in a breath against it, and I feared for my life in that moment. For once, I didn't know what was going to happen, and barely knew what already had happened. But my strength was going, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Edward," I gasped in my final breath, then the floor hit my head and a hollow sound reverberated in my head.

"Bella!" I heard someone call before I closed my eyes and let the darkness overwhelm me once again.


	6. Edward's Regrets

EPOV

**EPOV**

I went out for one day to go hunting, and _this_ is what happens. My Bella is taken from me by those two over confident idiots. _Why_ would they ever even begin to consider taking her against her will? And they say that they won't ever let her go; well, they don't know what I am capable of.

But it was my fault too. If I wouldn't have blocked out that vile Mike Newton's thoughts, then I would have known what he was planning and Bella wouldn't be gone.

I couldn't go and rescue Bella, though. Because she mysteriously disappeared, Charlie has been keeping a close watch on me. If I all of a sudden came back with Bella, he would assume that I had kidnapped her. Whenever he looked at me, hatred was all he thought about. But he couldn't say anything, of course. Everybody in Forks knew that I would never hurt Bella and that I was supposedly in hysterics trying to figure out where she had gone.

I knew how to get to her- figuring that out had been as easy as peeking into Mike's mind. But to take her and leave the two that had harmed her alive… I don't think that I would be able to do that. Plus Charlie is looking for any possible way to separate Bella from me. He means well, but doesn't understand the whole story. Like the tiny fact that my entire family is vampires and that I can hear all of his thoughts.

But I had to save Bella from those maniacs somehow. If she just showed up at my house all of a sudden then I would loose the entire town's trust and they would all think that _I_ had been the one that hurt her. A growl ripped out of my throat when I thought of what that would mean. I would be thrown in jail while Mike pranced around with _my _Bella, Tyler following like the obedient puppy that he is.

Or maybe it would be the other way around. Tyler was getting fed up with Mike and it wouldn't be long until he let that be known.

His thoughts in the last few days were everywhere- from _just let her go, it's what she wants_ to _take her somewhere that only I know. We could start a new life together._ That boy had a messed up mind, but I still couldn't bring myself to completely hate him. At least he hadn't tried anything with my Bella. _Yet._ But my thoughts were definitely altered when I heard him last night.

The agony ripped through me as I remembered what he had been thinking.

_Mike's gone tomorrow… That's when I'll make my big move. She only fainted because she lost her air source. For the few _amazing_ seconds that we kissed she didn't scream at all like she did when Mike touched her…_

"What do I do?!" I screamed in frustration.

"Well I don't know," I heard someone say from the side of me, "but you don't have to make everyone go deaf."

The wind blew in my direction and I fought back the urge to puke. "What are you doing here, Jacob?" I hissed.

"I was coming to tell Carlisle thanks for helping Sam out with his broken leg when I walked by and heard you screaming."

"Go away. This is my problem to solve."

"Actually, if it involves Bella then it has turned into my problem too."

"You have _nothing_ to do with my Bella, mutt," I retorted.

"I was just trying to help, leech. But I can see that you don't want to hear the plan that I cam up with to get Bella back."

"Fine," I sighed in defeat, "what completely pointless idea do you have that's so important you are singing Mary Had A Little Lamb and Old McDonald in your head?"

Jacob blushed- just a few shades lighter than Bella always did- and then started on his elaborate description of what we would do.

**My first time in Edward's POV! What do you think? Should I keep to Bella or do different POV's like Edward, Jacob, and maybe Charlie, Mike, Tyler, etc.? I put up a poll on my profile to see what you think, so please leave your opinion in a review, drop me a PM, or vote in my poll or all 3!**

**Thanks-**

**Mickey160**


	7. Home

HA

_**HA! This is going to be fun. Thank you to all my reviewers- **_

_**Irish Froggy, RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou, EmilyMCullen, Hawktalon. of. Windclan, Twilightistotallyawesome, Vampire12, twilightfan102, sieze.the.night, Edward911, HondaChic101, KatieCullenSwan, xOilovexedwardxcullenOx, Patronus Charm, Bgirl95, vampire girl 6, storycrazy22, Andrazuria, Mystified Ice, xxInvisibleChildxx, and VioletWilson**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**_

**BPOV**

"Bella, wake up. Please wake up, Bells. Don't be dead."

I ached from head to toe, and even though this voice didn't want me dead, I would have gladly chosen that right now. My life was over; I was stuck with Mike and Tyler for the rest of my life- so why not make it as short as possible?

"Bella," the gruff voice begged again. I felt hands under my neck and tears dropping onto my face.

I tried to move into a more comfortable position- my neck was starting to feel like it was on fire, but I wasn't able to move anything. A small groan escaped my lips and I felt the body next to me harden.

"Bells?" he asked again, in a soothing voice, "Bella, honey, are you alright?"

This was all wrong. That voice didn't belong to Edward. Another groan went through my lips as I remembered how he still hadn't come to rescue me… but who was here then? And then it hit me- "Jake?"

"Oh Bella. It's okay, honey. You're okay now."

"Wh-where am I?"

"Umm… you're at the Cullen's house."

"Edward?" I questioned.

"He had to step out… there was too much blood."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. You're all cleaned up now."

"Oh."

"Bella?" I heard a different, silk voice ask.

"Edward," I sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have known that this would happen. If I had been listening to his thoughts then none of this would have ever happened and"

"Shhh." I interjected. "I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame yourself."

I saw Jacob get up and walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Tyler tried to run with you. But Jacob was faster."

"When did Jake come into this?"

"He was the one to go and get you, Bella… Charlie would have suspected me if I went and got you."

"Oh. So what does Charlie think now?"

"He's about to fall onto his knees in front of Jacob and is debating on whether or not to come and steal you from me."

"Nobody can steal me from you ever again," I mumbled into his stone chest.

"I'll make sure of that."

I smiled into his chest and tightened my grip around him.

"Alice is coming," he warned.

"What? Why?" I complained.

He didn't get to answer my question before the door flew open and the devil pixie came in. The look in her eyes made me know that I wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Hello, Alice," Edward greeted.

"Hey Edward. Hello Bella. Good to see that you are up and still alive. So do you know what that means?"

"That I get to stay here cuddling with Edward until I fall asleep?" I wished.

"No, silly. Whenever something makes me upset, then I always find a good outlet to help calm myself down. And those two boys made me _very_ upset. So, now that you're all better, guess what we are going to do!"

"I don't want to know."

"We're going shopping!"

I groaned and buried myself in Edward's chest. "Help me," I pleaded.

"Sorry love. No one denies Alice a shopping partner. If you don't go, then I have to, and frankly, I think that you will have much more fun than I ever will."

"Yay!" Alice laughed then pulled me off the bed.

"Thanks a lot," I yelled back at Edward as Alice towed me down to the garage.

"No problem," he yelled back.

**Next chapter: They go shopping and see somebody that really shouldn't be shopping…**

**And THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! It really does make me remember to type more when I get reviews from people.**


	8. Shopping Trip

This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends- RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou for helping me out with this chapter and more to come

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends- RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou for helping me out with this chapter and more to come. THANKS SYD!!**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"Alice," I whined for the hundredth time, "_please_ don't make me go shopping. I have more than enough clothes- my closet is completely full plus more."

"Silly," Alice laughed, "you can never have too much clothes."

I groaned then leaned back into the seat again and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I felt the car come to a stop and slowly opened my eyes back up.

"We're here!" Alice chirped.

"Where is here?" I asked.

"One of my favorite designer's offices, and please don't be stubborn- she's helped me out with some of my toughest clothes problems."

"Fine," I said. Let's get this done with.

Alice just laughed then took me by the hand and towed me inside. She waltzed to the elevators and pressed the up button.

"_Why_ are we here again?" I questioned.

"We're getting some stuff," she answered.

"For what?"

"You'll see in awhile."

"I hate having to wait. Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

The elevator doors opened and we stepped in. Alice pressed the 4 button and we started to go up. When we reached the floor, we went down the hall to a beautiful mahogany door and stepped into a beautiful room. "Wow," I breathed.

A lady stepped around the corner and a smile lit up on her face. "Hello, Alice. What can I help you with today?"

"It's actually for my friend, Bella," Alice answered.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" she turned and asked me.

"Umm… I actually don't know. I've been forcibly dragged here by Alice."

Both she and Alice laughed, and she turned back to Alice.

"So what is the occasion, Alice?"

"Well, Brenda, she is going somewhere with her boyfriend- you know him, he's my brother, Edward."

"Oooh, lucky catch he is." Brenda complimented, "so what are we doing that is in need of one of my dresses?"

"He'll probably kill me for telling Bella, but he's taking her to dinner and then a bar."

"WHAT?!" I screeched, "HE'S DOING _WHAT?_"

"Don't get mad at me, Bella," Alice said, "I'm not the one that chose to take you there. I just told Edward that I was supplying your outfits."

"Outfit_s_? As in more than one form of torture?"

"I can see that this one doesn't love clothes as much as you do," Brenda told Alice.

"But you can change that without any problems!" Alice said, "You did that for Jasper."

"I can sure try to change her opinion, but if she is freaking out over two outfits, then I don't know how she'll be able to handle ten…"

"What? You guys are like hell bent on torturing me to death. I don't want to kill myself in an outfit that I didn't want in the first place!"

"Come on, Bella. You'll be safe from yourself." She turned to Brenda and sighed with defeat, "Just don't put her in any heels. She probably will trip and fall flat on her face if put in any of those."

"That's no problem. We have plenty of other things that we can pick from."

I groaned as Alice towed me to another room. "Just cooperate, Bella. Everything will be fine. I promise that I won't put you in anything too bad."

"Fine."

"What color are we thinking of?" Brenda asked.

"Mostly blue. That's Edward's favorite color on her," Alice answered.

"What type of restaurant are we planning on?"

"Pretty nice- definitely want a dress for that."

"This way, sweetie," Brenda directed me to another room, filled with dresses on racks everywhere.

"Oh wow," I squeaked, "how long are we supposed to be here?"

"Calm down," Alice assured, "just a couple of hours."

_A couple of hours. Great; she was most definitely getting revenge for not shopping with her earlier._

"Go ahead and try on this one," Brenda handed me a… well; I could only describe it as a piece of cloth. It was a strapless blue really short dress… in other words- there was no way in the world that I was going to wear it.

"Umm… okay." I took the garment and went into one of the changing rooms. As I got undressed, I eyed the dress with horror. Even if I was able to somehow get into it, there was no way that I would ever be able to get back out. I took it off of the hook and started to wrestle my way into it. After running into the wall six times and falling twice, I finally was able to get it onto my body.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I heard Alice ask. "It sounds like you're fighting a bull in there."

"I'm fine," I said, "should I come out now?" I was still wary of the fact that this piece of cloth barely covered my body.

"Duh!" Alice responded, "Get out here and show us how you look."

I took a deep breath and stepped out into the room.

"Gorgeous!" Alice praised.

"I can't wear this," I whined.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Alice, it barely covers me, not to mention it will probably fall straight down when I take more than a couple of steps."

"Fine. We need a different one, Brenda."

"Right here," Brenda walked over with a couple of dresses piled in her arms.

I took the pile and walked back into the dreadful dressing room. I looked at the next dress and felt a little better about this one.

It was light blue with silver sparkles on it, and had one strap. When I put it on (this one was definitely easier than the first one), it reached the floor and flowed gracefully down from my hips.

"Are you ready?" Alice's impatient pixie voice asked.

"Coming," I said.

I stepped out of the room and knew that this was the one.

"Beautiful," Brenda complimented, "it will be perfect."

"Thanks," I said then blushed a deep shade of red.

"Edward will love you in this!" Alice squealed.

I blushed even deeper then turned to go back into the dressing room.

"Wait!" Alice called, "We still need another outfit for the bar!"

I groaned and reluctantly followed her to another room, this one also filled with racks of outfits. Alice handed me a couple more outfits and pushed me back towards the dressing rooms again.

I looked at what she had given me while I took off the beautiful blue gown and put on a short strapless red dress that had a satin bow and small layers on the bottom. I glanced at myself in the mirror and knew that this one wouldn't make my personal standards. "I'm coming out!" I warned Alice.

I stepped out of the room and walked straight into the short pixie standing right in front of me. "Oops. Sorry Alice."

"No problem… but that dress… I don't really like the color on you. At least not for this occasion."

"Good, because I wasn't about to wear it."

"Hurry up and try on the other ones. I want to get done here sometime soon so I can do your hair and make up when we get home."

I went back into the room and quickly moved onto the next outfit. There was a pair of tight pants with small designs on the back pocket, and it took me a few minutes just to pry them onto my body. I finally got them on and moved onto the shirt. It was a burgundy top with no sleeves- just something to hold it up behind my neck. When I put it on, it made a nice outfit, just not one that I would want to be caught unexpected in.

"What about this one?" I asked Alice when I went back out.

"Pretty. Maybe we'll buy it for another time… but try on the last one- that was my favorite."

"Okay." I went back in for what I hoped was the last outfit and pulled the last dress out of its covering. It was a strapless black dress with silver flowers outlining parts. Even though I would normally never wear it, it seemed to be exactly what I had been searching for today.

"I like it," I said as I walked back out.

"Good, because that's the one I want!" Alice replied.

"It is stunning," Brenda agreed.

"Go ahead and put back on your outfit, Bella," Alice directed. "I'll go and purchase your new outfits."

"As long as you don't tell me the price, I'm fine with that," I said.

Alice laughed and pushed me back into the room. "Give me that dress and the blue one that you picked out. The rest of them you can just leave in there."

"Okay," I mumbled and did as she told. "Here you go," I threw Alice the two dresses and got back into my normal outfit.

I went to the front and found Alice already done, waiting for me. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Thanks for all the help, Brenda," I told her."

"No problem, honey. Come back any time."

We walked back out of the room and went back over to the elevator.

"Where does she fit all of those outfits?" I asked. There must have been at least a thousand in each of those rooms."

"I don't know," Alice answered, "but she's one of the best people I know to go to when I have a clothing dilemma."

I laughed, and then walked out of the elevator and to the yellow Porsche.

"Time to go home and make you absolutely drop dead gorgeous for tonight!" Alice announced.

I groaned again but got back into the car and drove back to Alice's inevitable torture that I knew would be awaiting me when I arrived back at their house.

**I was planning for that chapter to go differently, but it kinda just worked the way that I made it go… plus it's pretty important to set up for later chapters. I'll post pics of the outfits that she tried on as soon as I can figure out how that works, but I probably won't be able to update for awhile cuz I'm going to a cabin for the weekend.**


	9. Car ride home

Thank you to Irish Froggy for telling me how to put pictures on my profile- the outfits that Bella tried on are now there for

**Thank you to Irish Froggy for telling me how to put pictures on my profile- the outfits that Bella tried on are now there for you to see.**

**And thanks to RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou again cuz I kinda have to tell you thanks cuz you've helped me so much. **

**Disclaimer: (cuz I haven't done them before now)**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, but have had some wonderful dreams that I was. Unfortunately, when I woke up, I still had to deal with my sister.**

**BPOV**

I was still trying to figure out a way to stay away from Alice and her hellish torture when we pulled up to my house.

"What are we doing here, Alice?" I asked, "I thought that we were going to your house."

"We are, don't worry about that; you just need to tell Charlie that you're having a sleepover with me so that he doesn't send out search parties when you aren't in bed."

I reluctantly got out of the Porsche and went inside, Alice trailing right behind me.

"Dad?" I called.

"Right here, kiddo."

We went to the living room and Charlie instantly lit up when he saw Alice standing by my side.

"Hey, Alice," he greeted.

"Hiya Charlie. I was just wondering if you would let me borrow Bella for a sleepover tonight. I'm going to be all lonely and I would really love to spend some more time with Bella."

"That's fine with me," Charlie smiled and signed any hope of freedom from Alice's torture away.

"Thank you so much!" Alice gushed and dragged me back out the door.

"I love you, Bella!" Charlie called after my retreating form.

"See you tomorrow, Dad!" I yelled back. If I survive Alice's torture and whatever Edward is planning for tonight, that is, I added in my head.

"Humans are too slow," Alice complained.

"Well you could change that for me," I mumbled.

"Bella," she sighed, "this is between Edward and you. But he is still debating on changing you himself sometime soon."

"You can still see that he won't change his mind?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm positive that you will become one of us soon. But don't push the subject on Edward- he's still regretting the decision to take away your life."

"I know," I sighed in defeat. "But he is my life. Keeping me human is the only way that he could be taking away any life that I have."

"And yet you wonder why Charlie wants you to stay away from Edward. You're obsessed!"

"I am not!" I countered. "Obsessed is you with Jasper, or Rosalie with Emmett, or maybe even Carlisle and Esme. But Edward won't fully commit to everything that I could want out of a normal relationship. Even though I love him fully with my heart, I can still have it broken by the smallest things."

"Like Mike and Tyler," Alice murmured, almost too low for me to hear.

I winced and she gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry for bringing that up again. I promised that we would leave that in the past and not look back to it."

"It's okay," I replied.

"We're back," Alice announced.

"Ugh. More guinea pig Barbie time."

"You are _not_ a guinea pig Barbie, Bella. You are just like a sister who I want to make beautiful for my ungrateful brother."

"Oh gosh. This could turn out bad."

"Don't worry, Bella. Whenever I'm mad or upset, I am so much better at styling than if I were in a perfect mood."

"That means that you'll take at least an extra hour," I complained.

"Only if you want me to!" Alice laughed and ran at vampire speed to the house.

"But of course, she needs your permission to do _anything_." A silky smooth voice whispered in my ear.

"Edward!" I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. "Have you come to save me from Alice?"

"Now why would I do that? I heard that my little secret has gotten out, so now you have a reason to get all dressed up and become a life size Barbie for Alice."

"You aren't a help at all!" I complained.

"I would rather Alice have her fun with you and not me. And I really do feel sorry for you. I had to endure one of Alice's makeovers before and I couldn't move any part of my body once she was done."

"You _really_ aren't helping now!"

"Sorry, love. But if you don't go inside within a minute, you're going to have a scary pixie dragging you up to the torture chamber."

I nervously laughed, but turned and walked into the Cullen's house, Edward holding my hand while tracing the bite mark that was still left on my palm.

**I know that was a short chapter, but I'm leaving in just a bit for the weekend, so I'll try and write out some more and post once I get back home, but idk how much I'll get done.**

**The next couple of chapters won't be very eventful, but they are adding up to better ones… I just gotta figure out what I'm doing.**

**Mickey160**


	10. Alice's Makeover

BPOV

**This chapter is dedicated to TeamVampire for making it so that I realized what some of the biggest problems were in other chapters- I hope that at least one of them makes more sense from this chapter.**

**Also to Irish Froggy for reviewing on all of my chapters and just making me feel happy about my stories.**

**And last to RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou because I feel like dedicating it to you and because I worked for OVER AN HOUR on editing your story! Geez. Jk lol.**

**BPOV**

"How much longer is this going to take?" I complained again. "I can't feel my head and I'm about to die of boredom."

"Oh stop it, Bella," Alice scolded, "you're ruining my fun."

"But we've been in here for _hours_."

"And I am almost done with your hair and makeup. Then we just have to put on your outfit and then figure out how you're going to change into your second dress."

"Whatever," I mumbled and sank back down into the chair.

"No slouching!" Alice chirped.

I sat p straight again and tried to go back to my happy place in my mind… jus me and Edward, when I would finally be a vampire- my beauty would finally be good enough to stand next to Edward with pride in myself. We were in the meadow; both of us sparkling in the sun. We were completely at ease and everything just felt _right_.

"Hey Alice," I snapped out of my daydreaming and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering… why didn't Edward come to get me? Why was it Jacob?"

"Oh Bella. He really wanted to come and get you, but if you're going to blame anyone that he didn't then blame our family. We knew that if he were sent to get you then he wouldn't be able to resist killing Mike and Tyler. I saw it- there was blood everywhere and you were freaking out. I told Carlisle about it and he forbid Edward to go anywhere near you."

"Oh."

"Trust me, Bella. Edward was about to kill all of us just to get to you. And now that you're back, Carlisle told him not to get to close to you right away because he feared that even the smallest trace of Mike or Tyler on you would send Edward into a frenzy and he would expose us for what we are."

"That makes sense… but then why are we going out tonight?"

"Edward's been planning tonight for a _long_ time, Bella. He wasn't going to let Carlisle's worries keep him from doing this. But since Carlisle approved this that means that he doesn't have to sneak you out, and I get to dress you all up in the perfect outfit."

"Why do you need to dress me up at every opportunity?"

"Because I don't remember what it's like to do human things like this. Besides, I'm done now anyways."

"Thank goodness!"

I jumped out of the chair and plopped on Alice's couch. She came back with my outfits in her hand and pulled me off of the couch. "Come on silly. Let's get your outfit on- this is going to be an important night."

"What's happening?" I asked once again.

"I'm not telling you!"

"Ugh! You're horrible!"

"Oh stop it Bella. You're just being a sour puss because you don't want to be drop dead gorgeous."

"Whatever."

"Put your arms up," Alice directed, "we are going to try and get it on over your hair."

I obediently stuck my hands in the air and tried to not think about how idiotic I probably looked. "Alice, how will I get into the next outfit?"

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Edward knows what to do…"

"This is so unfair! Edward is dragging me away when Charlie thinks that I'm with you; you're keeping a secret from me that's really starting to annoy me; and to top it all off, I'm still freaking out that Mike and Tyler are going to come to get me and Edward will brutally murder them and you'll have to leave!"

"w0w Bella. You really worry about the things that most people wouldn't even give a second thought to."

"You're the one that's making me think of them, constantly poking me and gushing about how great tonight will be."

"You need to learn patience, Bella. A couple of hours won't make a difference."

"Maybe to you- time goes by so much quicker to vampires."

"It goes by just the same as yours, thank you very much. It's just that I have more time than you… at least for now."

"That's what you say."

"Okay, I think I'm done," Alice announced.

"Can I _please_ go see Edward now?"

"Of course you can't silly. You have to wait for tonight. I don't want to ruin the surprise for him."

"_Alice!_"

"_Bella!_" Alice whined back. "You can't see him until tonight, so just deal with it."

"Why do you love torturing me so much? I was with two complete idiots for days, and now that I'm finally back I can't see Edward- who by the way feels absolutely horrible about not being able to come and get me!"

"Calm down, you're going to see him in just a bit."

"I am never going to let you dress me up again if you don't let me see him," I threatened.

Alice got a blank look in her eyes for just a moment before looking back at me, "Yes you will. You're threat is empty- you really wouldn't ever deny me that."

I sighed in defeat and plopped myself onto the ground. "So what are we doing until it's time for me to leave?"

"We're going to have a girl talk… Rosalie too."

"What!? Alice, you know that it's still really awkward between us."

"You two are going to have to live with each other for eternity, so you might as well figure out a way to get along. We just need to talk to you about a couple of things concerning Edward."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

I heard a light knock on the door, followed by the stunning Rosalie gliding gracefully in and closing the door behind her."

"Hello Alice, Bella," she greeted.

"Hi Rosalie," we chorused back.

"So… what did you need me for, Alice? You just said something about a little talk."

"Yup. We need to give Bella here a few pointers on how to deal with Edward."

Rosalie laughed, while I just sat there looking like an idiot.

"That is most definitely true," Rosalie said.

I turned bright red which only made them laugh even harder.

"Where to begin? Hmmm…" Rosalie giggled.

**Can we maybe break 50 reviews with this chapter? Even if you don't have an account you can still review it! Please!**

**I know that took me awhile to get out, but it just wasn't working out how I wanted it to…**

**The whole talk with Alice and Rosalie wasn't ever in my plans, so does anyone have ideas on what they could talk to her about? (Remember that it's rated T). **

**Thanks- mickey160**


	11. Embarrassment

This chapter is dedicated to EmilyMCullen for giving me the idea for the chapter

**This chapter is dedicated to EmilyMCullen for giving me the idea for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer- if I was, then I would be in a big house playing guinea pig Barbie with Alice.**

"_What_ are we talking about?!" I begged

"Embarrassing moments!!" Alice squealed.

_Oh great. Like I'm not a living embarrassment every day._

"You first, Bella," Alice directed.

"No thanks," I said, "you have seen too many of mine anyways. No need to tell you about them when you can remember them."

"I mean ones that we _don't_ know." Alice clarified.

"Fine." I reluctantly thought of anything that would be good enough to please them. The moment I thought of one, my face flushed crimson red.

"Uh… How about you just skip me."

"Bella," Rosalie warned, "you better tell us or you're not going to see Edward again."

"Oh, fine," I began. "It was years ago- It was my birthday party and my mom had gotten this _amazing_ cake. It was gigantic and had 'happy birthday Bella' written in baby blue icing. This was definitely my dream cake. We were all gathered around, everybody was about to start singing for me. I looked back at the cake and saw _something_ on it- at first I couldn't tell what it was. Then it donned on me and I started screaming my head off- I thought that it was a spider. I pushed the cake away from me, resulting in icing everywhere and every person laughing at me.

"Ewwww," Alice giggled, "why was there a spider on your cake?"

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed, "that's disgusting."

I blushed an even darker tone of red and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that, Bella?" Alice asked.

"It wasn't a spider," I said.

"Then what was it?" she questioned.

"When we looked at the video tape, we found out that it was just… well, it was just a shadow from the trees above me. But I swear that it looked exactly like a spider."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella," Rosalie laughed. "I sooo want to see that video.

"Hell no!" I screamed. "Nobody is going to _ever_ see those videos except for my mom!"

"Come on, Bella. You honestly can't tell us about it then expect us to not want to see-"

"Okay, moving on!" I interrupted.

"Who's next?" Alice asked.

"How about you!" Rosalie giggled.

"Okay," Alice laughed. "Feel free to laugh all you want- it was an honest mistake."

"Oooo. Now I want to hear this," I said.

"I was _trying_ to find a pair of shoes that I had seen in a movie that I had absolutely fallen in love with. I had searched through every single store that I knew, looking for the right pair."

"This is where it gets funny," Rosalie said.

"It's my story, let me tell it," Alice snapped. "But anyways, I was walking by shop windows a couple days later, and when I looked into one, I saw other types of shoes, so I decided to go and see if maybe this place had what I was looking for."

At this point, Rosalie was holding back waves of laughter.

"I walked up to the counter and got the attention of the guy behind the counter. He seemed surprised to see me there- but honestly every guy that I pass looks like that. Anyways, he asked what I needed, and I told him that I was looking for a pair of bright pink flip flops with M&M swirls on them. He gave me a funny look, so I told him the other one too. A pair of stiletto high heels that had Kermit the frog all over them. He gave me an even weirder look, then explained very slowly that I was in… in a guy's bridal shop."

Rosalie couldn't hold back laughter any longer and started cracking up.

"Anyways, I had to eventually get those shoes custom made since no place had them. End of story."

"Wow. That's all I can honestly say, Alice."

"Thank you, thank you very much. And stop laughing so hard Rose, because now it's your turn."

"Well… mine is actually Alice's fault considering that she could have seen it coming and didn't bother to warn me."

"Whatever," Alice laughed. "Just tell the story."

"It's really short- pretty much Emmett wanted to take me on a drive in his Jeep, so I got in and because _somebody_ didn't bother to tell me that I would need my seatbelt harness, I didn't put that on. We were driving some, and then Emmett decided that it would be funny to take me off the road and onto the bumpy earth. Anyways, we went over a really big bump and all I can say is that one moment my butt was in the seat, and then next my head ran into the windshield. Of course when we got home, Emmett was freaking out even though Carlisle was telling him that I would be fine in no time. And then Alice decides to walk into the room, in the middle of a full out laughing bubble and I couldn't just sit there and say nothing, so I started yelling at her."

"Threatening my life and telling me that you would never trust me again… ah, the days," Alice giggled.

"You deserved it," Rose countered. "You should have seen it coming."

"I did see it coming once Emmett decided that he wanted to do something more exciting."

"Whatever," Rose said, "but anyways, that was probably one of the more embarrassing things in my life."

"Ooooo," Alice laughed, "remember that one time that we played truth or dare?"

"The one involving teddy bear costumes and mini skirts? Hell yeah I do."

"Let's tell her about that one."

"What about teddy bears and why are mini skirts involved?" I asked.

"We decided to play truth or dare with the boys, and let's just say that we are fabulous at coming up with dares," Rose started.

"This is going to be good," Alice giggled.

"It was Emmett's turn, and he said that he wanted a dare. So Alice and I thought for a minute and came up with the most perfect dare for Emmett _ever_."

"What did you make him do?"

Alice was laughing so hard I was afraid that she was having a seizure or something.

Rose started laughing as soon as she started talking. "We made him dress up as a teddy bear for the day and walk around town hugging people. You have no idea how many people asked him if he was on something."

"Wow," I said, "That's just special. Where do the mini skirts come in?"

"That was Jasper's dare," Alice explained. "After he knew what we were capable of, he picked a dare, but put down guidelines that it had to take place inside of the house."

"And what did you do for that?"

"We put him in a miniskirt and tube top and he had to walk around the house singing Brittany Spears songs at the top of his lungs."

"You guys are pure genius!" I complimented.

"Just wait till you hear what we made Edward do," Rose laughed.

"Now that is something that I have to hear about."

"Well, Edward thought that it would be funny to take Rosalie's make up stash so by the time that he willingly took a dare, Rose was already fed up with him so she came up with the ultimate dare," Alice explained.

"You bet I did," Rose laughed.

"Emmett put him in a head lock and Rose covered his entire face in the stolen make up. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen."

"I am so using that against him now."

"That's our Bella," Alice congratulated.

"Look at the time! We have to get Bella out of here and on her way! Edward's going to freak when she's late," Rose screeched.

"Come on, Bella," Alice pulled me out of the door, almost causing me to fall flat on my face."

We got to the end of the staircase and it seemed like everything had frozen when I saw Edward standing in the living room, a perfect Greek God.

"Bella, you're _beautiful_," he sighed.

I flushed bright red and walked over to his awaiting arms.

**We broke 50 reviews last chapter! Thank you so much!!**

**And I hope that I found a good topic for them to talk about.**

**Could we maybe break 75 reviews this time? That would make me a very happy person. :-)**

**Thanks, **

**Mickey160**


	12. Dinner

Thank you to the people who gave me ideas for this chapter- it helped SOOO much

**SORRY! I know it took FOREVER to get this out! I just started high school and I have SOOOOOOOOOOOO much to do for that. Plus I pretty much had this entire chapter typed out and forgot to save… so yeah, I had to retype the entire thing… and then I was just too lazy to type it for awhile. So I'm really sorry about the wait, but here it is!**

**Thank you to the people who gave me ideas for this chapter- it helped SOOO much.**

**Thank you to Irish Froggy for the main plot of this chapter.**

**And everyone else that helped-**

**littlejuliz**

**EmilyMCullen**

**Shinobi Shinigami**

**russian-girl-712**

**Hawktalon. of. Windclan**

**bella (not a member)**

**XTopaxXeyedXVampireX**

**Insert twilighty name here**

**THANK YOU!!**

**Oh, and I kind of forgot that he was bringing her to a bar, so sorry if I confused anybody with that. **

**That was a really long note, but I'm done now, so you can read now and know that you didn't miss anything important… (does that make sense?)**

**Mike POV**

_Cullen thinks it's all going back to normal now just because Bella is back with him. Well, he doesn't know me- I _always_ get what I want, and Bella will be mine in just a few short hours. Tyler creates the diversion- of course he thinks that he gets to be with Bella too, but why would I ever be stupid enough to let that happen? He was the one that let her get away. Bella truly does love me, but Cullen makes her think that he's sooo much better. Well I'll show her what Michael Newton is capable of._

**BPOV**

"That is an absolutely gorgeous dress on you, Bella."

"Thanks."

"Let's get out of here."

"Okay."

We walked out to Edward's car and he held the door open for me. "That really is stunning on you. And it does not help me with my self control."

"Sorry," I mumbled, blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Don't apologize for something that I love so much."

I gazed at Edward in wonder as he continued driving, a smirk on his face the entire time, and full blown smiles when he looked over to me staring at him. "We're here, Love."

Like a fool, I continued to stare at him blankly, getting lost in his beautiful golden eyes.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Come on, Bella. I promise you won't ever forget this night."

I blushed an even deeper shade of red and stepped out of the car. Edward was instantly at my side, guiding me into the restaurant. I almost tripped on my dress, but Edward caught me mid-stumble. If it was even possible, I felt my cheeks heat up even more than they already were.

We reached the door and walked up to the reception desk.

"Welcome to _Quiero Amarte_. Do you have reservations?"

"Cullen." Edward stated.

"Table for two on the balcony, correct?"

"Yes."

She picked up two menus and led us through the beautifully decorated restaurant to the back section where she led us out to a beautiful balcony.

"Wow," I murmured, "It's amazing."

"Your waitress will be out in just a moment."

"Thank you."

She left and Edward proceeded to pull my chair out for me then smoothly pushing it back to the table. He went back and gracefully sat down on his chair, never breaking eye contact with me. "Have I told you that you are beautiful tonight?"

"Only about 100 times."

"Well then one more time won't hurt. You are absolutely astounding, Bella. I can not imagine ever loving anyone except you. You are my world now."

I just started at him with eyes full of love and wonder.

"Bella? Bella, what did I do?"

"Huh?"

"You're crying. What did I say to upset you?"

"You didn't upset me! I'm just so happy and overwhelmed. You've never just flat out said that you love me like that before."

"Oh. I understand now."

A younger woman came over to our table. "Hello, I'm Holly. I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A strawberry daiquiri, please." Edward said. "What about you, Bella?"

"Uh, I'll just get the same thing."

"Okay. I'll be out in just a bit with those." Holly walked back into the restaurant.

I looked at Edward and he seemed to be concentrated on something that was disturbing him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Wait here. I need to go see something."

"Edward! What's going on?"

"I think Jacob has decided he wanted to come to this restaurant to have a little… chat with me."

"What? Why? Take me with you!"

"No, Bella. Stay here. I'll be right back." He kissed me quickly then disappeared back into the restaurant.

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration. "There is nothing wrong with me going to see Jacob with him. It's not like he's going to kill me as soon as he looks at my face!"

"Now why is a lovely maiden such as you getting so angry at nobody at all? Of course, I could help that loneliness," a familiar and dreaded voice said from the doorway.

**I'm working on the next chapter now, so it shouldn't take as long to post it.**


	13. Skip over

**Don't worry about this chapter- just skip over it :) **

**It used to be a poll but since that's past, just go past this one and enjoy!**


	14. Part One

"Mike

**So everybody said that they wanted me to post this chapter in two parts, so here's the first part.**

"Mike. What are you doing here?"

"Just coming here for dinner… although I must admit seeing you makes me enjoy the view much more."

"Get away and stay out of my life."

"Or what? You'll run? All that would accomplish would be you falling flat on your face."

"I'll scream. Edward will come faster than you could cover my mouth."

"Ahhh. See, the problem with that is Edward is no longer here, now is he? Isn't that a shame."

"He's going to be back in a few seconds, and if you intend on staying in one piece, I would advise you to get away from me within seconds."

"But Bella, don't you see? We are perfect together, and nothing that Cullen ever says or does will change that." He started to slowly walk to me.

"If you take one more step I'll scream. I'm not kidding, Mike."

"Who said I needed to take one more step? NOW TYLER!"

Before I processed what was happening, I felt something go over my head and my body getting flung into the air and swiftly being carried away. I tried to scream, but something hard was pressed into my throat, making me barely able to breathe, yet alone talk. I tried struggling against the grip around me, but it was useless. Nothing I did loosened the iron grips that were around my waist.

"Just stop struggling, Bella. Just a few more minutes and we'll be at our destination." I heard another unwelcome voice say.

"Just keep on walking, Tyler," I heard Mike direct. "The sooner we get there, the better."

I faintly realized that my face was beginning to get wet, and knew why I was crying. I had just gotten out of this same predicament and now I was right back where I had started, although I knew there was a much smaller chance of escape this time. Mike and Tyler had learned their lesson and wouldn't be leaving my side at all. I had been so close to having a normal life again with Edward and in the last parts of putting my life back together again; I had been once again torn from Edward.

"We're here," I heard Tyler announce.

"Bring her inside and lock her into the room."

"Should I stay in there with her?"

"No, I'll have the first shift. I need to… talk to her."

I heard Tyler mumble incoherently but was too irritated to even mind what he was saying.

I felt myself being set down onto a soft surface and immediately pushed myself as far away from Tyler as possible. I felt him move away and tried to get myself out of the confines of the bag I was in.

I heard the door open then close and pressure of someone sitting next to me. I tried to move away from him, but I felt hands wrap around my stomach, stopping me from scooting any further.

"Stop that, Bella. You can't get away this time."

I felt the bag being untied and lifted away from me. It uncovered my face and I shuddered as I saw the face of Mike staring back at me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

"Impossible, Isabella. I have lost you once because of Tyler's carelessness, but I will not loose you again. You shall stay here until you finally realize that you love me more than Cullen and we are legally married and bound to each other."

"You're crazy, a pervert, and just plain stupid!"

"You're denying yourself, Bella."


	15. Translation and Locations

Hey people

**Hey people. I'm back from California now, but haven't even started thinking about doing part 2 of Mike's Plans yet. Give me a couple days and then maybe I'll start again…**

**ANYWAYS, I'd just like to know a few things about you people.**

**ONE! **

**Is there anybody that would be willing to translate this story into another language? It doesn't really matter which language, any would be great!**

**If you want to maybe do that, then tell me in a PM or review or something so I can talk to you. :)**

**TWO! **

**I'm a weird person and would like to know something about you people (do I sound like a stalker or something?) Oh! Yeah. Uhhh… I was wondering if you could send me like where you live in the world cuz I know fan fiction like is everywhere! And if you live in the USA then whichever state you live in… yeah…**

**Also, if you want to, could I maybe know your age? I'm trying to find out the major audience for this story…**

**If you want to do that, then you can put it in a PM or a review :)**

**Thanks!!!!**

**Mickey160**


	16. short break

**Just to let all you guys know, I won't be updating for awhile- my grandma just died so I'm a little stressed out and will have A LOT of catching up to do at school. I'll attempt to update when I get everything straightened out again.**


	17. Chapter 13 part 2

**Okay here it is finally, the part two. I could tell you a whole list of things on why it's so late, but I really don't feel like doing that… so anyways here it is. **

**And while reading, see if you can find a quote from one of the ****Twilight**** books and then I'll tell you more about that at the bottom.**

"Denying myself what? You will NEVER mean ANYTHING to me besides being a gigantic jerk that could disappear from the face of the earth for all I care. Why do you think I'll magically just decide to like you one day? You're crazy if you think that, and holding me hostage is just going to piss me off even more!"

"Are you done with your pointless complaining now?"

"If you're done being an idiot and let me go, then yes I will be."

"Bella. I've always loved you, ever since I first saw your eyes staring back at me that first day. Every time you speak, my heart leaps from my chest and my imagination starts to play many scenarios of what we could do _together_.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"I will not be able to let you out of my sight until I know you feel the same way and then we are together forever and some of those fantasies start coming true…"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GET ME OUT OF HERE **NOW**!!!"

"Please just give me a chance, Bella. You're my dream girl and I've waited my whole life for you."

"There's a reason they're called "dream girls" Mike! They don't happen! We will NEVER be together as long as I live and that is my final answer for eternity!"

"You don't see the potential we have, Isabella. We could accomplish so many things together; make the world a better place."

"And why would I want to do that when I can make my life better by going back to EDWARD who will make my world a better place?"

"Cullen will do nothing for you. He is a worthless being whom nobody cares about."

"Okay. Then hello, my name is nobody because news flash, I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!"

"Don't say such crazy things that you will regret later, Bella. You weren't put in this world to love Cullen. You were put here to love me."

"And what sane person would ever do that?!"

"Bella, we are perfect together. I've never been more in love with someone like I am with you. You have become my reason for living now."

"You are gross and beyond stupid and I have no idea why you think holding me hostage will make things any better."

There was a light knock on the door.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Mike barked, "I'm in the middle of a very important conversation with my future wife." He turned to me, "I swear some people just don't grasp the concept of unwelcome." Mike said to me.

"Look who's talking."

"I-I need to talk to Bella." Tyler stammered.

"And why would you need to do that?" Mike sneered. "She hates you just as much as she loves me."

"I helped you get her here; I just need a few minutes with her so I can understand."

"Understand what?"

"What's really gong on here, Mike. You tell me tons of crap, and I'd like Bella's side. Just give me a few minutes."

"Fine. But make it quick."

Tyler came in a shut the door behind him. He stood uncomfortably at the door, obviously trying to decide whether or not to sit on the bed by me. "Hey." He said.

"What do you want, Tyler? I really don't have the patience to deal with another thing like what Mike has done."

"I just want the truth, Bella. Would you ever even consider being with me and _why_?"

"No, I wouldn't. the reasons are simple- I love Edward and you and Mike are jerks who for some weird reason think I'm going to suddenly like you better after you kidnap me."

"I'm not talking about Mike. If he wasn't in the picture at all, would you consider me?"

"After what you've done, no."

"That's all I wanted to know."

"Why?"

"I hate how Mike treats you. And… I want to help you. To tell the truth, I also really don't want Cullen to have me on his enemy list. He's really creepy when he's mad."

"I could assure you if you helped me get away, Edward will mark you as at least neutral. And if you helped me that would be worth one kiss."

"Agreed. I'm starting to hate Mike more than you do, and will help you get out of here."

"I don't think it's possible for you to hate him more than me, and how exactly do you intend to get me out?"

"I'm thinking when Mike goes out to get supplies and reassure his mom that he's still alive would be a good opportunity."

"And when is that going to happen?"

"I think tomorrow- this place doesn't have very good supplies for living in."

_Tomorrow. I'll be free tomorrow. I can wait that long. Though I wish Edward would just come and save me now._

"Time's up!" Mike shouted from the door. "Tyler, go find something for dinner."

Tyler gave me one last look then hurried away.

"Finally he's gone. He took a whole 3 and a half minutes."

"Oh my god you're a pig Mike."

"Well then at least I'm a pig with good taste."

"You're disgusting."

"So I've heard. What did Tyler want?"

"He wanted to know how I felt about him."

"And what did you say?"

"That I would never date either of you and for some weird messed up reason you think holding me hostage will change my mind."

"You never know until you try."

"Trust me on the fact that this is definitely not helping your case and just makes me loathe you more."

"I love you too, Isabella Swan."

And with that he walked out the door, leaving me fuming and even more upset.

"Damn it Edward where are you?" I cried to myself.

**YAY! It's posted. I actually wrote this all on paper that I found in my room last night… I really don't want to go back to school tomorrow. **

**ANYWAYS, so did you find the quote from one of the books?**

**If you did, then send me the quote in a PM and if you got it right, you can either know what distracted Edward or get the part of the next chapter that I have written.**

**Oh, and I've put up a contest on my profile- go and check it out :D**


	18. Mike's Stupid headness

**Hey ya hi! Anyways I've had this written for awhile but kinda had finals this week… but that's not really an excuse cuz you have TONS of time on final days… anyways, I know my excuses stink… o well. I do have the majority of the next chapter written… I just need to type it…**

Time passed slower than I could have ever imagined possible. Was it because I was trapped in this cell or because I was anxiously waiting for Tyler to come and set me free?"

I barely noticed when Mike came in again that day and continued prattling on about marriage plans and what not. I really wished he would just shut up and leave already.

After I got out of here, I knew I would officially hate the color gray and have everything that color burned or disposed of some other way. Everything was gray here- the walls, floor, door, even the bed frame and blankets were gray. I began imagining everything at home that I would have immense fun burning.

_Hmmm… I wonder if you can burn a fireplace. I'll have to try that. Charlie won't have many shirts when I'm done. Wait… Charlie._

"What did you guys tell Charlie?" I blurted.

"Huh?" Was Mike's intelligent answer.

"What does my dad think happened to me?"

"Oh. As far as he knows you've took up a newfound love for fishing and are spending all day and night catching fish."

"And why does he think that?"

"Eric has a big mouth when you tell him to keep a secret."

_Perfect. Not only will my dad want to go fishing 24/7 with me now, he's also not concerned about looking for me._

"So I was thinking that we could move into the same room together." Mike chattered.

"Wait, what?"

"Us move into the same bedroom here- get comfortable with each other at night before we find our own house."

"What part of 'get the hell away from me I hate you' did you not understand?"

"Oh I love you too Isabella!"

"You're impossible!"

"And a handful. So when are we going to be officially married?"

"Ummm… how about NEVER?!"

"So a week from today sounds good for you? I ordered a chocolate cake with a topper of me and you making out. Maybe we should practice so we beat the topper." He winked at me. "They are very detailed."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Oh and I'm going to need your dress size- I'm going to go pick out your wedding dress today. Just imagine how happy Charlie will be walking you down the isle."

"I'm not marrying you, Mike."

"Jessica Stanley has agreed to be a bridesmaid, but I can tell she'd do anything to be in your place."

"Well then why don't you let her?"

"I still need that dress size, Bella. Unless you want me to have to sneak into your house, find a dress, and figure it out that way."

"I don't wear dresses, and I'm NOT marrying you, stupid head!"

"I've made the theme of our wedding hearts, and the main colors are red, white, and pink. I hope you like it."

"Would it make a difference if I said anything right now? Or should I just continue having a one-sided conversation since apparently you're too much of an idiot to nice anything!"

"And we're going to have a couple of games of Bingo and Limbo."

"Apparently you aren't paying any attention at all to what I'm saying."

"I'm also getting my tux today. Is there a color you prefer? I think white will look best with all the other things."

"You are going to die a horrible death, Michael Newton. You're a vile idiot who could use more than a couple of lessons on being a gentleman from Edward."

"Tyler and Eric are going to be the best men, and I believe one of my ex girlfriends is going to be the other bridesmaid. This is going to be the best wedding in all of history." At this time his phone started to ring. "Excuse me."

"Hello? Oh hi!" he turned to me, "it's the wedding planner- she wants to meet me at the dress and tux store so we can make sure everything looks perfect together."

_He's finally leaving!_

"TYLER!" Mike called.

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Come and watch Bella- I need to do more wedding stuff."

"Sure. Whatever you say Mike. Make sure you also check in with your mom."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Bye, Bella."

He walked out of the door and I listened for the front door to open then close.

"Is he really gone?" I asked Tyler.

"Wait just a few more minutes to be safe."

"Thank you so much, Tyler, You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I know, Bella. And I really do want you to be happy even though it's not with me."

"Some things just weren't meant to be."

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe if you just would have been nicer… well you were actually over helpful my first few days… just if you would have come to me differently and definitely not kidnapped me twice- maybe it would have been different? But you can't change the past, so there's not use in trying."

"I wish I would have know that like years ago. That would have really helped."

"Sorry I didn't tell you your future mistakes before we met."

"It's all good." Tyler laughed.

"Do you think its sage to go now?"

"I would assume so. We're taking a car so we can make sure we get you back to Edward before Mike realizes what happened."

"What are you going to do?"

"Probably call the cops… wait I could just tell Charlie what Mike really was doing… you telling him would be more convincing though."

"Good idea. I think you should drop me off at my house- Edward will find me there."

"Ok. Although that's kinda weird how he's like so attached to you that he's able to figure out where you are."

"It's only weird to you."

"True. Ok, do you have everything?"

"Am I supposed to have anything?"

"Oh I guess not. Let's go."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

We walked out to the garage and were greeted by a person I never wanted to see again.

"Why hello, Bella. What are you doing out in the garage?"

**BUM BUM BUM! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee. Now I get to play sims! Yay!!!!! Hahahaha syd I win!**

**Oh and you guys should still check out my contest. All the info is posted on my profile and there's a separate story for it… anyways it would make me happy if you did that :-)**

**Am I forgetting anything? No I don't think so… so BYE! **


	19. Tyler's Troubles

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed more than once for this story :) it makes me really happy.**

"Why hello, Bella. What are you doing out in the garage?" Eric asked. "I thought you were out fishing. You haven't been in town lately."

"Uhh… yeah… that's where I'm going now… fishing… uhhh.. see you later."

"See you later, Bella! Oh and I'd love to be in yours and Mike's wedding."

"Uh yeah uh-huh. Goodbye. Let's go… fishing… Tyler."

"Well that was completely weird." Tyler said when we were in the car. "And of course now Eric's going to go blabbing his big mouth to Mike so Mike will realize I helped you get out. Do you think Edward could be my bodyguard?"

"Uh no. He's all mine."

"Dang. Do you by chance know how much it costs to hire one? Because I'm going to need all the protection I can get."

"Or you could just go tell Mike's mom about what he's done and then she'll ground him until he's dead."

"Good idea. But then my mom would find out and would ground me until I've been dead 1000 years!"

"Well it was a good idea… Maybe I could get Charlie to arrest Mike…"

"That would be appreciated."

"Hey. Could you like come in with me? Then Charlie can't blame you which will make things a lot easier."

"Ummm… sure. So which one's your house?"

"Two more down."

"This one?"

"Yeah. There's my truck!"

"Oh right. So umm… do you need to call Edward or somebody?"

"I have a feeling he's already here. Let's go, come on!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

"I ran up to the door, yanked it open, and ran right into "Edward! I knew you'd be here!"

"Bella." He cradled me in his arms while I held onto him as hard as possible. He suddenly stiffened "Bella, what is Tyler doing here?" he said Tyler's name with revulsion and pure hate.

"He helped me get out. Please don't be mad at him."

"How could I not be mad at the person who helped take you away from me _twice_?"

"Because I promised him he wouldn't be on your enemy list if he helped."

"Ok. Then he can be on my 'I absolutely loathe these people and am waiting for the day they die' list."

"Edward! Please just be somewhat civilized!"

"Did you by any chance promise him something else? Because his thoughts are about to get him killed."

"I don't think so… oh. I think I know what he's thinking about… ummmm… yeah."

"Bella?" Edward prompted.

"I told him… I told him if he helped me that… well that it would deserve one kiss… from me…."

"Well that would explain his absolutely beyond disturbing thoughts."

"Yeah. Umm sorry about that." I looked up to Edward's face and saw pain etched into his features.

"Edward? Edward please talk to me. Please."

He took a deep, calming breath. "Why, Bella? If you wanted to see what other guys were like all you had to do was say something."

"Are you crazy? Look at me, Edward. I don't want to kiss Tyler. You're the only one I will _ever_ want to be with, and that's not going to change."

"Still, Bella. Just why?"

"I thought he'd be more willing if I told him that." I said in a tiny voice.

"I understand Bella. Some things just aren't meant to be."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Tyler almost is better for you than I am."

**Heeheehee. I've actually had this chapter written for awhile but I kinda didn't feel like typing it… more like I wanted to do other things… lol. I should have the next chapter up somewhat soon………………..**


	20. Chapter 16

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" I screamed. "What do you mean?"

"You could have a normal life with him- have a family, grow old, be _happy_."

"My only happiness will be when I'm with you."

"Bella, I never said he's best for you. I just said he's _almost_ better for you. I'm too selfish to say he is better."

"Not to mention that would be just about the biggest lie you have ever told."

Edward smoothed out the pout on my lips. "I'm sorry I upset you, love. I didn't mean it like that at all."

"You amaze me everyday." I said in awe.

"You amaze me more- loving a monster would have anyone question your sanity."

"Well then it's a good thing I don't know any monsters."

"Be reasonable, Bella."

"I am."

"Ummm… Bella?" Tyler's timid voice asked from behind me. I had almost completely forgotten about him.

"Yeah, Tyler?"

"What exactly should I do now? Like go back and say you got away?"

"No. You're not going to speak to Mike again until he's behind bars. Let's go find Charlie and get Mike out of my life forever."

"That's what I like to hear," Edward whispered in my ear. "Except Charlie's not here."

"Where is he?" I whispered back.

"Fishing."

"Oh. Ummm… so what should we do?"

"I guess let Tyler stay here until Charlie gets back."

"Well there goes my hopes for some alone time with you."

Edward chuckled "We should have more than enough time for that later."

"But I want it _now_." I whined.

"Bella, you should know by now you don't get everything you want."

"I'm sure if I allowed you, I would."

"That's definitely a good possibility. Do you want to see if it works?"

"No! Then you would like take me on a shopping spree bigger than even Alice ever has!"

"But you could get anything you wanted."

"I already have everything I want."

"Bella?" Tyler asked. _Dang he needs to just go disappear so I can be with Edward_.

"Oh right. How about you just go inside? We'll need to wait until Charlie is home."

"Where is he?"

"Fishing thanks to Mike's stupid rumors."

"Oh. Umm… ok."

"I'll be inside in a little."

"Ok." Tyler walked inside and I turned my attention back to Edward.

"So where were we?"

"You were giving me permission to give you everything you want."

"Haha very funny."

"I promise it won't be painful. Just a little scary. But I'll make it easier and not as bad."

"I'm not going on a shopping spree with you or Alice."

"Well I definitely wouldn't ever send you on a trip with Alice when I just got you back."

"You aren't very enthusiastic for me just getting back."

"Alice saw you coming a few hours after you were taken."

"Oh. And why didn't you come and save me from being kidnapped at the restaurant."

"Of course you would want to know."

"Yes I would."

"Fine. Jacob had come to warn me about something. When I found him, he was in his wolf form- to read his mind in that form, it takes all my concentration- he was telling me that Sam had heard Mike and Tyler plotting to kidnap you again. Of course by the time he was done and I got back to the table, you were already gone. I was about to go after you when that stupid waitress came over and would not leave me alone. I tried to get her to go away but I swear that girl wouldn't have listened if I sawed her in half with a chainsaw then put her back together."

"Oh. You still could have come and gotten me."

"Unfortunately, when I went looking, your scent trail went someplace then disappeared- like a car or something. I searched for your scent but couldn't find it again."

"Oh. Stupid Mike."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wanted to find you so much but I trusted Alice that you would come home. I should have looked for you harder- I was going crazy waiting for you."

"Don't blame yourself- if you're going to blame someone, blame Mike… possibly Tyler too but not as much…"

**Not as much as a cliffy, but I wanted to get this out other wise it would probably take me like another week to get it out. But here ya go! Anyways, do you want longer chapters that come out less often or shorter ones that come out more often? Because I will try to put more effort into this story so I can get them done faster. **


	21. HOME!

"I would definitely be willing to blame Mike- he has caused a lot of problems in my life. Of course I could make sure he doesn't ever interfere in anybody's life again…"

"Calm down, Edward. Don't overreact and do something really stupid that you're going to regret."

"I can assure you I wouldn't regret doing something to Mike to get back."

"No need, Edward. I'm going to explain everything to Charlie and then he'll lock Mike away until he learns to control himself."

"Charlie's not going to lock him up, Bella. He doesn't think Mike is bad- in fact he would rather Mike be with you than me."

"But if I tell him the truth-"

"You're going to get stuck trying to hide secrets, Bella."

"What secrets?"

"Well if you're planning on keeping Tyler out of jail, you would have to leave anything to do with him out, and even Charlie would know Mike isn't smart enough to kidnap you himself. Also, you'd probably have problems keeping my secret…"

"Oh… well then what should I do?"

"Let me deal with Mike."

"Haha very funny. Different idea, please."

"Distract him."

"Huh?"

"Find some way to distract Mike- possibly make it so he doesn't figure out you're missing for a little longer."

"Like that would work."

"You said you wanted ideas but if you're not listening and taking my advice, there's really no point in me trying to help."

"I want your advice but I don't see how that idea would work."

"Set Jessica Stanley on him- she'll make sure he's entertained. Plus she'll try to get his attention and love even more now that she thinks he's getting married."

"Good point… I wonder where Mike is…"

"Just call Jessica and tell her Mike wants to have some fun with her- she'll find him pretty fast."

"Good idea! I'll call her now!" I went into the house, dragging Edward along with me. I grabbed the phone book and looked up her number then punched the numbers into the phone.

_Ring ring ring ring ring. Hello you've reached Jessica Stanley's phone! I'm still single and would love that special guy to come and be my Prince Charming-_

"Hello?"

"Uh hi?" I asked.

"Sorry! I heard my phone ringing but couldn't find it."

"Oh. That's okay."

"So. What did you need?"

"Oh. I was just calling to tell you Mike was wanting you to go see him."

"…why?..."

"He just said he wanted to have some fun with you but didn't know where to find you. He thought I'd know how to get you with him."

"Where is he?"

"Ummm… I'm not sure. But it shouldn't take you that long to find him, I'm sure."

"Of course! I'll just call him and ask where he is then go meet him."

"Good idea!"

"Thanks, Bella!"

"No problem. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went into the living room where Edward was staring at Tyler while Tyler looked like he'd rather be anywhere else besides under Edward's gaze.

He looked over at me "Oh hi Bella. Ummm I think I'm going to go home. My mom wanted me to call her every once in a while when her and my dad are on vacation."

"Oh sure. See you later, Tyler."

"Don't count on it." Edward mumbled, too low for Tyler to hear.

"Bye Tyler."

"Bye Bella." He got up and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Finally he's gone." Edward sighed once the door closed. I swear I was very close to snapping and teaching Tyler what happens when he messes with you- especially more than once."

"You're so cute when you're protective."

"I wish I didn't have reasons to be protective but with your luck, it's impossible to leave you alone at all without some type of protection."

"Oh thanks. That makes me feel so much better about my clumsiness and bad luck."

"Anytime, Bella."

"When is Charlie going to be home?"

"I'm not positive. Not anytime really soon though."

"So what should we do while we wait for him?"

"I think you need some good sleep in your own bed."

"I don't wanna sleep."

"You need to."

"But if I sleep, the nightmares will come back."

"Nightmares?"

"From Mike. He's really scary in my dreams- a lot scarier than in person even."

"You really need to sleep though. Do you want me to sing to you while you sleep? I'll sing for days as long as it keeps the nightmares away and Mike away from you- even if he's only in your nightmares. The thought of him anywhere near you makes me shudder in disgust and loathing and this is really not helping e in my attempts to not kill Mike."

"I'll go to sleep as long as you swear you will stay with me and NOT go after Mike."

"I promise."

"I don't want you to get in trouble over me."

"I wouldn't get in trouble, and even if I did, I'd do anything to make sure you're safe."

"Just stay with me Edward."

"I will. Now it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Fine." I walked up to my room and cuddled into my blankets. I felt Edward lay on the bed next to me and heard him start humming my lullaby. I slowly drifted into unconsciousness as Edward kept humming, making me go into the dark area of my mind and finally fall into a restful sleep.

**Okay, I have had this written for a few weeks now, but I kinda ran out of time to type it. My dad had a heart attack so that was just like ok no time anymore so that's part of my excuse. The other part is I lost my notebook which everything is written in… of course my sister found it in 2 minutes…**

**For this story, there really isn't a plot- it's just me writing whatever I feel like writing.**


	22. Chapter 18

***sniff* you have forgotten about my contest, haven't you?**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella?" a soft voice whispered and shook me lightly. "Time to get up."

"10 more minutes, Edward!" I whined.

"And why would Edward be here already?"

I opened an eye and almost fell out of my bed "Ch- Dad! Sorry. I thought it was the middle of the day!"

"Mmhmm. I made breakfast- come down when you're ready."

"You made breakfast?"

"Well, I poured cereal into a couple of bowls…"

"I laughed "You're very talented, dad."

"I think I did it right…"

"It's pretty hard to mess up cereal. I'm sure you did fine. I'll be down in just a few minutes."

"Okay. See you in a few sweetie." He walked out and I heard him walk back down the stairs.

"That was amazing, Bella," a silver voice said from behind me, breathing cool breath all over my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Edward?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here, Bella. And I loved your greeting to Charlie this morning. I swear you just about gave him a heart attack when you said my name. He was considering going to grab his gun then come and find me."

"I promise I will never ever let that happen."

"Don't worry. Charlie's not that violent anyways. He'd never kill anyone unless it was 300% necessary."

"Yeah. I never understood why Charlie wanted to be a cop- he's a very gentle person normally."

"How about you go down and eat- I need to go home quick."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle."

"About what?"

"A vision Alice had last night."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you in a little bit then."

"Of course you will Bella. It shouldn't take me long at all." He pulled me into his arms and lightly kissed me. "See ya soon."

"Hurry back. Charlie's going to probably start searching through my room for you if you don't show up soon."

"Don't worry too much about Charlie."

"Okay. See ya Edward."

"I love you Bella." He turned and glided out the window. I could barely see him land before he was just a bluer heading towards the highway.

"I love you Edward." I sighed.

**EPOV**

I had to hurry. Bella was sure to already be suspicious, and the longer I took, the more she would probably figure out. I reached the house and ran up to Carlisle's study where he and Alice were quietly talking.

"Good morning, Edward." Carlisle greeted.

"Morning, Carlisle."

"Well you know why you're here, so care to explain?"

"Yeah." Alice said. "You freaked me out so much when I saw that vision of you… and Mike."

"I know, I know. It's just… I hate him so much but can't do anything about it with Bella around. I just want Mike dead- I don't care how."

"Edward, you know you can't kill that Michael Newton kid, no matter what he's done."

"So what? I just sit here and watch it happen over and over again? I can do something about it that would make everyone's life better and yet you won't let me do anything!"

"If you do anything to harm that boy, we're going to have to move _again_- and that means you won't be able to see Bella again for awhile."

"I know! I just want Mike gone forever. Away from me, away from Bella, away from everyone and I'm completely capable of doing just that but you won't let me!"

"Well no duh, Edward," Alice said. "Your actions affect all of us- the humans too. I really like this place, Edward and don't want to have to move this early just because you can't control yourself. Think about who your actions are going to affect before you act."

"I'm not stupid- I know it would affect like the whole town, but not as much as other people would. Like if you died, it would make a lot of difference in the town unlike Mike whose death would barely make a difference."

"That's different, Edward. Just don't do anything that would hurt Bella."

"Mike being gone would only benefit Bella, not hurt her in any way."

"Maybe in the short run, but overall it would hurt her a lot."

"Fine, I'll leave Mike alone."

"Good." Carlisle said. "Now you can go back to Bella's house."

"Okay. I'll come back… sometime."

"Try to bring Bella over here today."

"Ummm… Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something… that I saw…"

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward getting Tyler into a whole lot of trouble when he promised Bella he wouldn't interfere."

"How?" I asked.

"Something with Charlie. I couldn't tell all of the details."

"Oh. I'll try to stay away from anything that could lead to that."

"Sure you will…"

I got up and waked to the door. "I'm going to go back now…"

"See you later, Edward." Alice said.

"Stay out of trouble, son." Carlisle called.

"Bye."

**BPOV**

I tried to wash away all the stress and tension while I soaked in the shower but it barely worked. All I could think about was Mike and how Edward had reacted.

I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen where a big bowl of cereal was waiting. _Yum. Honey Bunches of Oats_. I sat down and took a few bites. A little soggy, but probably the best thing Charlie has ever made.

"Hey sweetie." _Speaking of Charlie_.

"Hey Dad."

"So… how was fishing?"

_Oh crap. _"Ummmmmm…"

"Where'd you put the fish?"

"Well it's a longish story."

Charlie sat in the chair across from me and sat looking at me until I made eye contact. "I have a longish time to listen then."

"Uhhhhhh… well I actually wasn't fishing."

"And what were you doing?"

"See well Mike kinda… like…

DING-DONG!

"I'll get it!" I chirped.

"No you won't. Sit and talk."

"But it could be important."

"I doubt someone at the door is more important than what you've got to say."

DING-DONG!

"I'll be right back, dad."

"Fine. Quick, Bella."

I ran over to the door and yanked it open. "Edward! Sorry. Charlie wouldn't let me get the door."

"I know. I heard."

"Uhhh. Right. Ummmmmmmm." _Crap! Charlie now Edward- this is not looking very good. _

"What are you thinking Bella?"

_Ummmmmm… That you're going to be pissed?_

"Uhhhhhhh…"

"Bella! Get over here."

"Be right back."

"I actually think I'm going to join in on this story if you don't mind."

"I do mind!"

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled.

"Too bad."

I stomped back into the kitchen and sat back down in the chair.

Charlie looked up at Edward with appraising eyes which too soon settled on me again.

"Continue please Bella."

"Mike… he… well it wasn't anything huge……"

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MIKE?!" Charlie screeched. "Are you being safe?! Oh God I knew this was going to happen- where's Renee when I need her female side right now?"

"EWWWWWWWW! No! It's not like that! Ewwwwwwwww I can't believe you'd ever think that! Just gross! Oh gosh I can't believe you thought that."

Charlie let out a huge breath of air. "Okay. Sorry about that."

"Yeah. That's ok, dad. Trust me; you don't need to worry about that for awhile."

I swear I saw Charlie give Edward a look that was something along the lines of 'I promise I will blow your head off if you even consider doing anything like that with my daughter.' Also with Edward's amused smirk on his lips could tell it was something I definitely wouldn't approve of.

I cleared my throat and both of them looked over at me.

"Let's get some homework done, Bella." Edward said.

"Homework. Right. Coming."

Edward took my hand and led me up the stairs to my room. I went to the bed and sprawled out on top of it.

"What were you thinking Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking- you almost told Charlie about Mike."

"And that would be bad because why…?"

"Mike leads to Tyler and everything leads to me and the secret."

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"But if will be like that. I know you better than you know yourself, Bella. And I know how it would turn out."

"So what am I supposed to tell Charlie then?"

"Not the truth, that's for sure."

"You really aren't helping, you know."

"With what?"

"With me trying to figure out what to do."

"Bella, why don't you just forget about Charlie- just don't tell him anything."

"In case you haven't noticed, I kinda left Charlie hanging- he knows something is different than what he was told, and will most likely bring it up again."

"Just act like you don't know what he's talking about."

"Like that's going to do anything. He's not that stupid."

"Well then I don't know what to do to help you. Just make sure you don't tell him about Mike because that's not going to do any good at all."

"Fine. I'll just keep quiet. So whatcha want to do today? I don't have anything planned."

"We could go over to my house- Alice would love to see you again."

"She knows she can come over here anytime- Charlie absolutely adores her."

"Yeah well Esme also wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"True… but being in the same house as Emmett doesn't seem like the safest or most fun thing that I could do today- I'm feeling rather klutzy today and don't need another reason for Emmett to make fun of me."

"I'll make sure Emmett doesn't make fun of you."

"Fine. I'll go- at least then I won't have to worry about Charlie walking in any minute."

"Good. Come on, I brought my car back over."

Edward picked me up and carried me down the stairs and out the door.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

Edward set me down and I went back to the doorway. "Over to the Cullen's house- I'm going to visit Alice."

"Oh. Tell her I say hi."

"Okay. Love you dad. See you in a little bit."

"Bye Bells."

I went back out the door and sat into Edward's car. "Can I drive?"

"Nope." He pulled the car out of the driveway and sped down the street.

"Can't you at least go the legal speed limit for once?"

"If I didn't have to worry about Charlie, I would just run everywhere with you instead of wasting time with cars."

"Yes. That wouldn't' so work because you know I absolutely love it when you run with me." I rolled my eyes.

"It would be a lot faster."

"Too bad. Cars are better."

Edward pulled into his garage and was at my door in an instant, helping me out.

"Bella's here!" I heard Alice yell from inside.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Edward.

"Alice probably wants to do something with you."

"Oh fine. What are you doing to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe come up with a new song. Or hang out with Emmett and Jasper."

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed from the doorway. "Come with me now! Apparently you didn't do anything useful with what I gave you."

"I don't have unlimited time to do all of what you gave me to do… yet."

"And you never will have unlimited time." Edward said.

"It was worth a shot." I shrugged my shoulders and went into the house and up to Alice's bathroom, already knowing that would be where Alice kept me for the next few hours.

**I was planning on making this chapter longer but was having difficulties keeping it flowing. But this is like my longest chapter I've done so far… I think.**

**I should be updating a little bit more and longer chapters because I kinda finally have a plan for this story.**

**If you are bored or have extra time, you should go read The Boost by my friend RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou (Syd). I'm helping her write it kinda and its really good :D I actually like that story a little more than mine… maybe…**

**Oh and please don't forget about my contest :( **


	23. Importantish announcement

**Important(ish) announcement**

**I've been sick for pretty much about a week now, and the doctor says if I'm still sick by Monday then they are going to have to test me for mono… so that means I will either have TONS of time to write or I will have no time at all. I do know what I want to do with this story, but yeah I need to figure out some other stuff right now I guess. I'll let you guys know what happens… I'm hoping the medicine I'm on now will make it so I get better, but I don't know. **

**When I get the next chapter posted, I'll probably just put it in this notes place. **

**(Hopefully) Talk to you later.**

**Mickey160**


	24. Another note Help?

**Hey it's me again. I really have been planning to do more of this story, but I have other priorities right now. I don't know when I'll get to write more, but I will try to soon. I just got back from Disneyworld so that took up a lot of my spare time plus I figured out spring break is only 1 week long… dang. I really will try to work on this story more but I don't know when I'll get time. I'm just kinda out of ideas so if you guys have any good ones, please let me know so then I can do more possibly.**

**I've also stopped my contest because I only had one person send in a story.**


	25. Convincing Alice

"Alice, why is Edward always so… overprotective of me?" I asked.

"He doesn't know what else to do. To him, and all of our family, you're really fragile- a mere human who has so many ways that you could die on accident- or on purpose I suppose. Edward thinks he's doing something good for you by watching over you. And truly, he is. It's a miracle you have managed to live this long with your extreme klutziness and just how danger always seems to be attracted to you."

"It wasn't like that in Phoenix."

"Maybe that's one of the reasons why he wanted you to move back there then."

"I'd never leave Edward- I just couldn't… I can't live without him. Or you or anybody in this family in fact."

"Bella, Edward feels… guilty about you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He just can't figure it out. How he sees it is that he's ruined everything for your future. All of us found love after we were changed. It was simple- there wasn't anything involving ending lives because that had already been done."

"But it's not ending my life."

"That's how Edward sees it. Right now, you can barely be considered as living your life because you're stuck with him. If he disappeared from your life then maybe you could live a normal life like he's always wanted for himself."

"I _want_ to be like you though. That's the only thing I really want."

"And Edward has made it quite clear that he hates that option."

"I know." I sighed.

Alice continued to gently brush through my hair. "Bella" she began.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to be like us?"

"I want to be with Edward and your family."

"But you can do that while being human."

"It would make it so much easier if I was a vampire though."

"You really think everything would be fixed just because you become a vampire? You don't think that Edward would regret it forever- because I'm assuming you're still trying to get him to change you. Every time he would look at you, he would remember how much pain he had to put you in, and you know that Edward would blame everything on himself, no matter what it was. Bella, I would love you to be part of our family, but not enough to see my brother in that much pain."

"Alice I- it's not like that. I want this for me. It would be worth the pain just to be with him and you forever."

"The pain of losing everything? You'd have to give up everything, Bella. Friends, family, everything a human life has to offer."

"You guys are my only true friends. And you would be my new family. I mean sure, I'd miss my parents but I'd be able to get over it."

"Really? Because I can tell you Edward sure doesn't think that."

"Well he should! What? So now he can't trust my judgment on what I want?"

"Usually what I want seems… well a little crazy to Edward. He can never understand my reasoning behind my decisions."

"Probably because most of your ideas _are_ considered crazy."

"How?"

"Most people would consider you wanting to become a vampire a little bit crazy, Bella."

"Well I'm not most people, now am I?"

"True. But you should try to see it from Edward's view. To him you are trying to end your life. Or that it's fault that you are trying to end your life."

"But I'm not doing that. I'm trying to… not end my life ever. Isn't that like part of what would happen?"

"That's not even close to what Edward thinks though. He sees it as you would be completely ruining your life if he changed you."

"How would that be true? He says he's worried about an afterlife but as a vampire, we wouldn't ever have to die so that's not really a concern, now is it?"

"I guess not when you say it like that but he would still be taking your human life away from you."

"My human life revolves around him so by keeping me human he's actually hurting my human life."

"Bella, this isn't my argument. Argue your point with Edward because he's the one that you need to convince."

"He's not the only one that can change me. You also have that ability. All I need is a willing vampire."

"Oh yes because Edward would just love me like crazy if I went against his wishes and did the one thing that would make it so I would probably be learning what happens when a vampire dies."

"I'd never let him do that."

"Bella, you would be stuck in excruciating pain for 3 days before you could do anything. And during that time, all Edward would be thinking about would be you in that pain and how I was responsible for it. I really don't think that would help my chances of survival at all."

"I just really want to be like you, Alice. And I really don't care how I get there as long as it happens."

"Bella, I think this may be what Edward was talking about when he said you make very rash decisions."

"This isn't a rash decision! I've thought about it over and over and I'm sick of wasting my human time trying to think about it more. My mind is made up."

"Talk to Edward, Bella. That's all the advice I can give."

"Fine. Are you done with my hair yet?"

"Yup! It's perfect!"

"BELLA!" I heard a familiar voice boom from downstairs.

"Don't even think about coming in this room, Emmett!" Alice warned.

"Awwww! But I wanna see Bella!"

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Bella?" I heard a worried voice ask from the doorway. "What's wrong, Bella."

"You too Edward!" Alice chirped. "I have not released Bella yet so get out!"

"We aren't even in!"

"Then go away!" She back talked. "It's not that difficult."

"Alice, can I PLEASE have Bella?"

"NO!"

"Well then can you please come and explain to Charlie why Bella can't answer her cell phone?"

"Crap!" I yelled then jumped out of the chair and to the door. Unfortunately, like most doors are, it was closed and I ended up colliding directly into it.

"Ow." I murmured.

"BELLA!" Edward threw open the door, causing it to hit me again and grabbed me off of the floor. "Oh my gosh are you okay, Bella?"

"Give me the dang phone, Edward."

"Oh right. Here you go."

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, get your butt back home right now. You have a lot of explaining to do."

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**Reviews?**


	26. Ride Over

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh just the fact that I would love to know why Mike Newton is sitting across from me at the moment looking for you."

"Uhhhhh… I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Edward! We gotta go like now!"

"Why is Mike at your house, Bella?"

"I don't know! But we need to go right now!"

"Bella! I need an explanation!" Charlie hollered over the phone.

"I'm on my way, dad. Just give me like 3 minutes." I shut my phone and ran out the door to Edward's car.

"Bella, you can't go home." Edward said when he was sitting in the car with me.

"I don't care if Mike is there, Edward! Start the stupid car and drive! I don't even care if you go over the stupid speed limit- just go NOW!"

"Bella, I'm not putting you in danger. And Mike is definitely considered danger."

"If you don't start this stupid car right now, I am calling Charlie to come and pick me up so then you won't even be at the same house. So take your pick. Either you bring me and can stay there too or I'm calling Charlie and your sorry butt is staying here."

"Mike is crazy, Bella. We don't know what he will do."

"10… 9… 8… 7…"

"Stop being like that Bella!"

"6… have you decided yet? 5…"

"This is crazy!"

I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed the door handle. "4… 3…2…"

"Fine! I'll bring you! Just buckle your seat belt and just-"

"Drive, Edward. Just drive. Don't make any assumptions until we are there."

His car slowly reached 80 on the dashboard. "Bella I- I can't let you get hurt again."

"Well since you decided to bring me yourself, then you don't have to. If Mike is about to do something harmful, just come over and stand right by me then give Mike one of those death glares- they freak me out at least."

"Mike is a bad human, Bella."

"That's just like calling Jasper a bad vampire before you get to know him, Edward. You're making assumptions off of very little information."

"So what? You're saying Mike isn't bad? That you don't regret getting kidnapped by him?"

"Don't be crazy, Edward. I hate Mike more than you do but that doesn't mean I need to be such a brat about it. Maybe he's come to say sorry."

"Oh yes because he is so going to do that in front of Charlie who in case you forgot, Miss Swan is your father who is a cop. Yes, that would go just perfectly for Mr. Mike Newton."

"Edward, either stop insulting everyone or stop the car and let me out right now. I don't know what it is with you today, but it's really pissing me off and this is not going to do anybody any good if you are in such a pissy mood. I swear, you're worse right now than Alice is when she wants me to go shopping with her!"

"Fine. I'll just shut up until we get there. But I will not hesitate to grab you from Mike and run with you back to my house."

"Well there's a brilliant plan. Like Charlie doesn't hate you enough already so you'll just prove yourself by pulling me away from one of the most important conversations I've had with him to date. Oh and don't forget how mad he was when you took me this morning."

"He wasn't mad. He can never be mad at you when it involves Alice."

"Don't even try to fool me, Edward. Admit it- he was thinking some pretty nasty things when you took me this morning, even if he wasn't saying them."

"Geez you're pretty good at guessing this stuff."

"Charlie's my dad, Edward. I'm closer to him than a lot of people. He acts like I act, so of course I'm going to know what he's thinking."

Edward pulled into my driveway. "Let's just get this over with, Bella."

"Ok. But if you do one thing that's stupid in any way, you are out of this house."

"I promise I'll behave, Bella."

"And?"

"And I won't kill Mike."

"Ok. That wasn't really what I was looking for, but that's good to know."

"I've had to promise my whole family that I wouldn't kill him, Bella. I don't think it will make a huge difference if I promise it to you also."

"That's just great, Edward. Come on, let's go before Charlie calls me and has a fit again." I opened the door and stepped out into the light rain.

Edward took my hand in his and stepped up to the doorway. He knocked on the door and almost instantly Charlie opened it.

"Edward." He greeted stiffly.

"Chief Swan." Edward replied.

"Come, Bella." Charlie ordered. I felt like a puppy in the pound- stuck between the hard look in Charlie's eyes and the hurt in Edward's. But of course that wasn't enough torture for poor me.

"Hello, Bella." A voice said from the kitchen- one that I have had nightmares night after night about.

Edward tightened his hand slightly around mine and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him and his eyes were pitch black. The glare he was throwing at Mike had me cowering against him.

"Mike." I squeaked.

"Michael." Edward growled through clenched teeth.

Mike turned and walked back into the kitchen.

I looked up at Edward, who was still staring at the direction that Mike had headed. "If you can't control yourself, then please go back out to the car, Edward."

"I'll manage it. That low life better just keep his hands off of you."

**Why is Mike there? Honestly I have a few ideas but they aren't too extravagant. Anybody have any good ideas?**

**Oh and I will be starting a new story. I have no clue what I'm calling it but I have the basic idea of it down. So I'll announce that in another chapter… depending on when I post it but you can just put me on author alert and that'll work too.**


	27. He did what?

I sat down at the small kitchen table across from Charlie, Edward sitting next to me and glaring at Mike's averted eyes.

Charlie cleared his throat and we all looked at him. "Well, I must say I would just like a good, honest explanation. Isabella, you walked out this morning in the middle of a very important discussion and then Michael Newton shows up here. May I please just get some sort of idea of what is going on here?"

"I would like to know why Mike is here in the first place." I spoke up.

"I- I needed to talk to you, Bella." He stuttered. I heard Edward growl lightly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I felt bad about making you feel ummm uncomfortable and wanted to come and apologize personally."

"And how did you make me feel uncomfortable, Mike?"

Charlie turned his attention back and forth from my expression to Mike's so rapidly I was afraid he would get whiplash.

"Ummmm. You know."

"No, I don't believe I do know."

"Just say what you need to say, Michael." Charlie prompted. _Oh if only you knew._

"It's just I uhhhh didn't mean to make you feel stupid."

"When was this again?"

"When you were doing that thing… uhhh fishing! Yeah when we were fishing and I caught a huge fish and all you caught was a tiny one and I wasn't very nice. I just wanted to say sorry."

"Liar."

"Don't be upset, Bella. Everyone has down days on fishing. Even I do sometimes. So see, Michael just wanted to apologize for making your bad fishing day a big deal! Isn't that great? Is that all, Michael."

"Uhhh yes Chief Swan."

_I can't believe he's actually buying this!_

"You are such a bold faced liar!"

Mike's face turned pale white. "I- I don't think I know what you're talking about Bella."

"Heck yes you do!" I turned to Edward and whispered "sorry." His face turned rigid and stared at me with evident warning lining his features. I turned to Charlie and took a deep breath. "Mike kidnapped me for those days that I was gone. He locked me up in a basement who knows where and was trying to force me to marry him! I would still be there if it wasn't for Edward who knew that something was wrong when I went missing! So there you have it- I never went fishing once, and it would be the best day in my life if you could _please_ just arrest Mike and throw him into jail until he learns how horrible it feels to be locked up against your will!"

Silence echoed around the small room. Edward's body was stiffer than stone and I was surprised Mike hadn't passed out yet considering how white his face was and the fact that it seemed like he wasn't breathing at all. I looked last at Charlie's face which was stuck with his mouth forming a small o. Charlie slowly turned and stared at Mike, who was avoiding locking eyes with anyone desperately.

"Michael Newton, you have 30 seconds to explain yourself before I handcuff you and take you down to the police station."

Mike took a ragged breath and searched around for anything that could save him now. "She's lying." He squeaked.

"You expect me to believe you over my daughter?"

"She'll do anything to stay with Cullen- doesn't that give you some sort of idea that she may need some sort of attention when she's talking?"

"Are you trying to blame this on Bella?"

"No! Of course not just… just… uhhh… just I swear I didn't do it!"

"Would you be willing to testify to that in court where the penalty for lies is 30 years in prison?"

"What?" squeaked Mike.

"Either get your story straight in the next 10 seconds or you are going down to jail until we can get you a legal hearing."

"It's just that… I know Bella would have such a better life with me so I was trying to show her how it could be without Cullen interfering and I guess she has decided that my attempts were feeble and she would rather hang around Cullen all day long and turn into some sort of crazy Cullen freak just like him and his family!"

_Ooh this is going to be good_. "Are you saying that Alice Cullen is a freak?"

"No! Of course not. She's not a freak?"

"So Dr. Cullen is a freak, is that it?" Charlie interrogated.

"No! Just Edward."

"Excuse me?" Edward's menacing but irresistible voice spoke up.

"I- I- I don't know! I just can't go to prison."

"You should have thought about that earlier, Mr. Newton. Bella, go get my handcuffs; we need to bring this fugitive down to the office."

"Wait! But it's illegal to do this! You don't have any evidence!"

"So my daughter's speech and your inability to explain these events is not evidence?"

I handed Charlie his handcuffs and he turned to Mike. "Put your hands behind your back. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court so I suggest you speak only when spoken to."

Charlie locked the handcuffs and led Mike out the door and into his cop car. "Come on Bells, we got to go bring this young man down to the station."

"Ummm dad can I actually go back to the Cullens? Alice was in the middle of giving me a makeover when you called."

"Oh. I guess so. Keep your phone near if I need you for anything though."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit, dad."

"See you later, Bells."

I turned to see Edward's steel eyes staring at the police cruiser. "Come on, I mumbled, pulling him towards his car. "Are you going to un-glare at Mike long enough to safely drive home, or should I drive?" No response. "Edward? Okay, I'll drive. Where are your keys?" Still no response. I walked over to him and tapped his pant pockets. When I heard jingling, I reached my hand in and pulled his keys out.

I walked to his car and got into the drivers seat, slowly adjusting everything for my height. When I turned on the car, Edward finally seemed to snap out of his daze. "Let me drive, he said as he came and stood by the open door.

"Nope. I already gave you a chance and it's quite obvious that you are in no state to be driving. So get your butt in the passenger seat so I can go finish up with Alice."

"Why did you tell him, Bella. It's bad enough for me to think about what he did to you through his thoughts, but it's a completely different thing when you say it really happened yourself. It makes it so much more… real. And even worse knowing that I could have stopped it."

"Stop blaming yourself, get in the car, and we are going back to your house."

* * *

**What do you think? I just typed it up in like 30 minutes and I think it went pretty good. **

**And if you haven't already figured out, I have a new story- Boarding Bella- which I actually really like. Go check it out :)**


	28. Back and IMPORTANT!

We pulled up into the Cullen's driveway and Alice was standing there, waiting for us. She had a very evil pixie glint in her eye so I knew we were in for some very scary torture from her.

I stepped out of the car and Alice was instantly at my side. "Well it sure took you long enough! We need to finish your makeover."

She turned to Edward and gave him a basilistic glare. "And I have some serious things to talk about with you, Mr. Stupid head."

I could tell she was ratting him out with her thoughts because as soon as she moved in a threatening way, even slightly, he cringed into the seat. I walked over to him and extended my hand. "Come on, Edward. You are so not leaving me alone again with this evil little pixie."

"Present!" Alice squeaked.

I groaned loudly as Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. "Alice, I really don't need a makeover!" I protested.

"Bella, just because you don't need one doesn't mean you should deny me my chance to make you absolutely dazzling."

"But I don't want to be dazzling!"

She spun around to face me and I almost walked straight into her. "You are going to finish this makeover whether you like it or not. So suck it up and get your butt in my chair right now."

_Scary little pixie… very scary little pixie. _I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts otherwise he would make fun of my fear… but it was definitely called for. I walked carefully into Alice's room and sat down in her little chair. "Do we really have to do this, Alice?"

"Yes. Now stop complaining and smile."

I attempted to give her a grimace.

"That's not even close to a smile!"

"Alice! I really don't even want to be here!"

"Hey! Don't hurt my feelings! I was criticized by Mike Newton so now I'm in a bad mood- why don't you want to make me feel better?!"

"How did you know that?"

"Honey, when you're me, you know everything. I saw him saying it before he did, thank you very much. Oh and I absolutely adored your dad's reaction."

"Can we please not do a makeover right now? I really need to talk to Edward. He was really upset with himself."

"Fine! But next time you come over, we are doing a HUGE makeover so plan to definitely spend the night!"

"Deal! I'll just make sure I don't come over again!"

"You will and you know it."

"Very true."

**THIS IS BEYOND IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**One of the German teachers at my school is going to be fired because they are downsizing the school because of the recession. He is a GREAT teacher and we really don't want to lose him! Please sign my friend and mine's petition by sending your name, school, and state/ country that you are in to . PLEASE HELP US KEEP OUR TEACHER!**

**Sorry this is a short chapter, I really needed to get the above note out to as many people as we can. Even though you don't know the teacher and barely know me, PLEASE help!**


	29. Stop blaming yourself!

**Just so you guys know, the petition didn't work. Although we ended up with around 400 signatures, they still fired our teacher. Yes, it's stupid because they just got a new teacher like yesterday, but there really isn't anything else we can try and do. **

**On a lighter note, I remembered to update! You can thank The real for that for saying she won't sign my petition unless I updated... well I guess the petition doesn't really make a difference now... but I figured out I already had some of this chapter written so I just finished it. I know it's short but it's still up.**

* * *

"Edward?" I asked from the doorway and lightly tapped on his door. "Edward, can I please talk to you?"

Edward appeared at the door and closed it behind himself. "What do you need, Bella?"

"I need to talk to you."

He took a big sigh and guided me into his room where he sat down on the couch and held me on his lap. "Emmett, Jasper, can you please go? I need to talk to Bella."

"Aww but I don't want to leave!" Emmett whined. "Bella is more fun to be around than hanging out with Jasper in the hall trying to listen into your conversation."

"Please Emmett?" I asked him.

"But but but"

"Come on, Emmett," Jasper said and dragged Emmett out of the room.

I turned to Edward as the door closed behind them.

"What do you need to talk about, Bella?"

"I- I just want to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For Mike. I crossed too many boundaries and I know that I almost put you and your family in danger."

"Bella, stop blaming yourself for that!"

"I'm sorry if maybe I feel a little guilty for just…"

"Just what? Just getting kidnapped and held hostage while I couldn't come and rescue you just because of appearances?"

"What do you mean by appearances?"

"To be seen as a human. You're so breakable as a human and I am unable to help you as a normal human could because I can't let people know what's going on!"

"Stop blaming yourself!"

"Then who am I supposed to blame? I'm not blaming you for sure!"

"Edward, be some sort of reasonable please! If you really want to get technical then you should blame Jacob for disrupting your thoughts, therefore allowing Mike and Tyler to kidnap me in the first place!"

"I like your thinking, Bella."

"I was just kidding, Edward!"

"Well it makes perfect sense and it makes it so I have a reason to be mad at Jacob too. In fact, you should call him right now and have him come over."

"EDWARD! You have got to be kidding! Just stop trying to blame it on people!"

"I let Mike and Tyler hurt you, Bella. How can I just let that go? It's impossible, and I really can't handle keeping all of this anger inside. Trust me, Jasper has been going absolutely insane trying to calm myself. Especially in school when I pass by that no good rotten-"

"Stop! Just, stop. Okay?"

"I'm sorry Bella. He just infuriates me to no end."

"You know what? This house is so geared towards trying to protect me when really I don't need protecting at all so I'm just going to leave now… go visit some friends, okay?"

"No Bella. I'm sorry I did this. But please don't leave."

"I need to talk to people who won't judge me, and right now that's not happening at your house."

"Where exactly are you planning on going, then?"

"Maybe Angela's or Jessica's or… or Jacob's."

Edward's jaw tightened and his eyes turned dark. "You aren't visiting the werewolves, Bella. It's too dangerous."

"You can't tell me where I can and can not go! So maybe I will go visit Jacob! At least he won't try to blame everything on you or himself!"

"Isabella Swan, please don't go there. My family isn't allowed in their territory and I can't bear the idea of you being alone with those dangerous animals. At least have Jacob meet you somewhere that I'm allowed to go."

"The whole point in going to Jacob's is that you won't bother me! How about you go be Alice's Barbie doll while I go visit a _friend_! Have fun!"

I yanked open his bedroom door and down the stairs. _Crap. I don't have a car…_

"Bella, please don't go."

I turned to Edward, a little embarrassed. "Could you give me a ride home, please?"

"I really would feel much better if you just stayed here, Bella."

"Please? I really don't feel like walking home and Charlie will still be at work so he can't come pick me up. Either you drive me or I'll go find someone else to bring me home. It's not like I've forgiven you."

"Fine. I'll give you a ride home. Just please don't be irrational."

"Don't bet on that."

* * *

**Short, yes I know. But it was either post this now or wait until I wanted to write more... I actually have an idea of what I want to do for the next chapter :)**

**If you haven't already, you should check out my other stories- Boarding Bella (which I am actually quite fond of) and Outlaw (which I'm co-writing with RAWR I'mGunnaEatYou)**


	30. Is Jacob a New Beginning?

**I know I haven't updated in awhile and my excuses are good but too long. Hopefully the long chapter makes up for it!**

**As of right now, this chapter will be the final chapter of Mike's Plans, but before you freak out and demand to know what happens next, I am planning to do a sequel. I just need to plan it out better than I have this story.**

**So enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to Irish Froggy because if you didn't know, the first chapter was actually made for a contest she had a while ago. I didn't win, but I decided to just continue and I'm happy I did. :) I've learned a lot about writing by writing Mike's Plans.**

**BPOV**

"Can I come in?" Edward asked as he stopped in the driveway.

I took a deep breath. "No."

"Why not?"

"I just want to be on my own for now. Thank you for the ride home. Now you can go gossip about me with your brothers. Have fun."

"Bella, I relay didn't mean to make you mad."

"Nice to know. Bye." I stepped out of his car and went inside my house to the phone.

I called the one person who at least had a chance of understanding me. _Ring ring_ "Hello?" Jacob answered.

"Hey Jake. It's Bella."

"Oh hey Bells. What's up?"

"My kitchen ceiling. What about you?"

"Uhh the sky. So whatcha need?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure. It'd be nice to finally see you again."

"Ok thanks Jake. See ya in a little bit."

"See ya Bells."

I hung up, grabbed my keys and coat then headed out to my car. Unsurprisingly, Edward was still there, patiently sitting in his car. As I got to my door, he got out and walked over to me.

"You aren't going to the werewolves, Bella." He said.

"One, you can't stop me. Two, I'm not going to the _werewolves_. I'm going to see Jacob Black because he's a _friend_ who isn't going to judge me and tell me what I can or can not do."

"Please can you use a little bit of common sense and realize how bad a decision this is?"

"I'm using common sense by knowing that it's time for me to go visit somebody who has helped me already. So goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye? What's that supposed to mean, Bella?"

"It's supposed to mean goodbye Edward. Unless you would rather me say 'finally I get to go away from you for a few hours. I'm not looking forward to your crabbiness when I return.' I thought goodbye was much simpler." I slammed my car into reverse and quickly drove away from him. I could see him trailing me when I glanced in my rearview mirror.

I pushed the gas to go faster, trying to pass the border before he could come and stop me.

I could tell when I had ventured in because Edward quickly pulled his car off the road and watched me go further and further into "werewolf territory."

My phone rang and I jumped as my ring tone pierced the silence. I looked at the screen and saw the call was from Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, what are you doing? Because all of a sudden I can't see you anymore!"

"I'm just visiting a friend, Alice."

"Well why can't I see you?"

"Why don't you call Edward and ask him then while you're doing that get him to lay off freaking out."

"I know where you're going! To the werewolves! Oh Bella please don't. You know how it makes me really uneasy when you go off to them and make it so I can't see you anymore!"

"Just deal with it for a few hours, Alice. I need to go hang out with at least one person who doesn't think I'm an insane physco for trying to apologize."

"But Bella!" Alice protested.

I snapped my phone closed and threw it onto the passenger seat.

I reached Jake's house and pulled up by his garage where he was in the midst of working on another car.

"Hey Jake." I said and walked over to him.

"Hey Bells! I was worried your vamp friends weren't going to let you come over."

"That's an understatement. Edward and Alice were both begging me to stay away."

"And you didn't listen to them because why?"

"Because I need to get out of their blame everything on themselves atmosphere. Why? Did you not want me to come? Because I know Edward would love it if I went back to their house."

"No of course not! I love having you over here!" he walked over and enveloped me in a huge bear hug. "I've missed you coming over, Bells."

"I've missed you too, Jake." I sighed.

He stepped away from me but kept his arm draped over my shoulders. It definitely heated me enough so I didn't need to grab a jacket. "So whatcha want to do, Bells?" he asked.

"I dunno." We walked into his house and he plopped down onto the sofa.

He patted the tiny section of couch left and I walked over and sat down, instantly becoming toasty warm. I leaned back into his massive body.

"I really have missed you Bells." He said.

"Things change, Jake." I sighed. I could tell how this conversation was heading and really didn't want to hurt Jacob again.

"Not everything changes, Bella."

"Jake, please. I didn't come here to talk about this. We used to have something but now we don't. Even though I'm completely pissed at Edward, I still love him."

"Well I still love you Bella."

I stood up and went to the door. "I need to go. But it was good to see you Jacob."

"Bella, come on! Please just give me another chance. I swear I won't keep you from going places and I won't be all overprotective of you like Edward is. Plus, Edward wouldn't even know because he can't get close enough to read my mind and he isn't able to read yours." He stood and walked slowly over to me, a pleading look across his face. "Please just give me a chance." He held his arms open, waiting for a hug.

I walked cautiously back towards him and hugged his large torso as his arms wrapped around me, overwhelming my senses with the pure essence that made up Jacob Black. "I don't know." I whispered as a tear ran down my cheek. "I really don't know, Jake."

**Yes I know I'm cruel for leaving this story on a cliffhanger fashion but it's just who I am :)**

**Even though I won't be starting this sequel for awhile, I will still be updating my other two stories, Boarding Bella and Outlaw (co written by RAWR ImGonnaEatYou) and I've been considering starting another story.**

**Reviews? Over this chapter? Over the whole story? Over how much you hate me for bringing Jacob into the story? I don't really care, I just like reviews :)**

**Oh and I'll post another chapter on this story when I come out with the sequel to let you know. ADIOS!**


	31. Guess the sequel!

**Yeah I know everybody hates these, but you are going to LOVE this one!**

**I have come up with a complete plan for the sequel to this story and am in the process of starting to write it up… I'm about 3 chapters in so far.**

**Anyways, if you can guess the title of the sequel then I'll send you half of the first chapter.**

**Your first clue is: **

**The initials for the sequel are HMWYBIWYM.**

**And your second clue is:**

**There is a repeat of 2 words (WY)**

**Also, if you guess it then I will dedicate the first chapter to you AND you get to pick how many weeks until I post the first chapter. **

**Good luck and I will be attempting to post the sequel soon!**


	32. Sequel Posted!

**The sequel has been posted!!!!!**

**It's called He May Want You But I Want You More**

**Congratulations to dragonsong94 for guessing it correctly first.**

**You can get to the story by either searching for it (it would be by mickey160) or going to my profile and clicking on it thru that way :)**


	33. Stopping Kind of

**Hi people :)**

**I've thought about this more than once, and I've come up with the decision that I think I'm stopping writing on fanfiction. I just have so many other ideas outside of the Twilight world that I want to do, and I need time for those.**

**However, I'm not planning on completely stopping these stories. I've become very addicted to youtube series lately, and am greatly considering turning at least Boarding Bella into a voiceover sims series.**

**So, if there are any people out here who would like to see how my stories turn out, I'm laughingcat160 on youtube, and if you comment on this story (on fanfiction) that you're interested in being a voiceover and your youtube username, you will most likely get a part. Or, you can message me on youtube.**

**Thank you for sticking with me on these stories- although they may be over on fanfiction, I don't have many intentions to completely abandon them.**

**mickey160**


End file.
